


What Kind of Man Loves Like This? - AU Negan X OFC - No zombies

by awakeghost



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bad English, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Based on a show, Consensual Sex, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jealous Negan (Walking Dead), Negan is an automatic warning (Walking Dead), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character Negan (Walking Dead), Possessive Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, if you watched please don't spoil it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakeghost/pseuds/awakeghost
Summary: Some unfortunate events lead a naive girl to accept a job in a prestigious modeling agency, all good by then, right?Well, what she didn't know, but soon discovers, is that they are also hired for something else, that something else, being a dangerous mess she didn't originally signed for.And that mess, of course, is nothing more, nothing less, than Negan, the one and only: wealthy, powerful, wicked, ruthless, obsessive, seductive.Said businessman quickly claws his way in around her and doesn’t plan on letting her walk out easily from it nor from him.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead) & Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a story that popped off after I watched a show and heard this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4jRJ8cym2eI
> 
> Negan is the worst in this story. Totally NSFW. 
> 
> I'll continue my other fics, is just to get this idea out for once. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this.

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ : the majority age where I live is 18 years old (14 for some things, 16 for another, but when you turn 18, that's it).**   
**I usually base myself and my stories on what I live and know.**

**The only reason I write in English is so I can practice another language and to reach a bigger audience.**

**Montana/Alice is 17, turning 18 soon.**

  
**Please, PLEASE, don't presume I'm glorifying/supporting minors or anyone, actually, being forced/tricked in prostitution/abusive relationships or anything of the sort, this is just a fanfiction inspired on a show. Pay attention to the TW/TAGS/WARNINGS. **

**In this story, which was based on a Brazilian series, (where the girl was 16, but I figured it to be a bit of a reach), Negan is the bad guy. **

**Don't expect him to be the hero this time. **

**That's it. Thanks for reading, hope I could make things clear.**

**Now,** **back to the story.**

**\-----------------------**

“I look ridiculous, mom!” Montana cries after trying on the last of her little collection of shirts.

“Please, Montana, just look at yourself! You can never look ridiculous.” Her mom, Celia tries to calm her down. “You could wear a trash bag and still look great.”

“Now who’s being ridiculous.” The 5’8 girl rolls her eyes, calmer, deciding to just wear jeans, a white old shirt that was starting to get too small for her, and flats. “I know you’re just saying this cause you know...you’re my mom and stuff but, please, be honest. Do you think they’ll laugh at me?”

“Of course not, bunny!” Celia quickly denies the idea, not being totally honest, she did just register her small-town 17-year-old daughter in the most expensive and highly requested school of the city. She couldn’t afford it even in her dreams, especially now with the divorce of her cheating husband, but her mom, Emilia used to teach there so, they managed to pull out a few strings and sign Montana in, sort of a scholarship. She would have to keep perfect grades and attendance, something she already did in her previous school. But Montana already was more than melancholic by the whole divorce, she didn’t want to worry her daughter more than she already was “Just, be your sweet loving self and I’m sure they’ll like you. Now go, you can’t miss the bus. Unfortunately, Laura had to leave early, you’ve could catch a ride. ” Laura was Emilia roommate and coincidentally, a teacher at her new school, Celia was planning on helping her with gas so Montana would have a ride every day. “Aren’t you going to eat something before? Take at least a banana.”

“Can you tell grandma I said bye? She seemed really tired yesterday, I don’t want to wake her up.” Montana shrugs off, not having an appetite these past few days.

“Sure. Have a nice day. Wish me luck, I have a job interview later!”

“You don’t need luck.” The girl grabs her bag and an apple, blowing her mom a kiss. “You got talent and besides...just be your sweet loving self. I’m sure they’ll hire you.” She teases laughing, rushing to the bus stop, getting there just in time. Hoping off the bus, she begins brushing her dark auburn hair with her fingers, it was a complete mess hair after running two blocks just to the school, not wanting to be late on her first day. _I knew I should’ve cut it before but, can’t afford the luxury now and mom last time...ugh, shivers_.

“Montana! Come!” Laura waves at the closing gates, rushing her inside. “You’re lucky your first class is with me, otherwise you would be late.”

“Sorry, the bus took longer than I thought.” Montana struggles to catch her breath back, taking in the school and their students. _Everyone looks so...polished_.  
“Hm, you really shouldn’t let whatever they say, get to you ok?” Laura notices her sudden change of posture, knowing exactly who they were dealing with. Rich spoiled never had to work for anything mean kids. They would talk back to the teachers and defy the rules, so she was aware of how picked on Montana was about to get. “Just ignore them.”

“Oh, I don’t really care, my previous school had the rich spoiled kids too.”

“Not like this, I’m sure.” Laura gives her a comforting smile, sipping on her coffee, not trying to scare her off. “Some kids come with helicopters to school. Just remember is just a year, soon you’ll be out and won’t remember them.”

“Okay...thanks for the heads up.” _I wish I didn’t know that, but I’m sure she has the best intentions._ “Can you drop me off at the mall later? I want to hand out some resumes. I need a job. Fast.”

“Of course!” Laura stops by the classroom and sighs, clearly displeased with a sight above Montana’s shoulder. “Fallon.” Montana turns around to see who’s she talking with and get’s surprised by the angry yet beautiful-looking girl walking in with a lighted cigarette in her hand, two girls behind her, staring at their phones.

“Laura.” The black-haired girl smiles. “Who’s the new scholarship kid?”

“How do you know I’m a scholarship here?” Montana asks, amused by the clearly expensive-looking clothes Fallon was wearing.

“I mean, isn’t obvious? Just take a look at your clothes, kid.” Fallon laughs, taking a drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke on Montana’s flushed with embarrassment face.

“Fallon.” Laura clears her throat, and Fallon raises her hands in defeat.  
“I’m just messing with…”

“Montana.”

“Wow, and even get the cheap name too.” The two girls laugh alongside Fallon, walking into the classroom. “Well, anyway, welcome to Hell, kid. We’ll be great friends.”

“...thanks.” Montana has her eyes lowered, regretting all of her life choices that lead her to this very moment. “If you’ll excuse me.” Rushing through Laura and Fallon, Montana enters the room and sits on the back, doing her best to hide herself. _God, open the earth and swallow me whole._

“I see you haven’t learned your lesson with your last suspension.” Laura glares at her, crossing her arms. “I can’t wait to have a word with your father, I’m sure he’ll love to hear it.”

“Oh, shut up, Laura. If you do manage to get a word with him, tell him I said fuck you.”

“You’re not allowed to smoke in here, Fallon! How many times do I have to tell you?”

“There.” Fallon drops the cigar butt in Laura’s unfinished coffee, winking. “Happy, bitch? Now come on, you’re late for class. I’m sure my father would love to hear that his money is going to total waste.”

“That’s my seat, peasant.” One of Fallon’s friend rushes Montana out of her seat, laughing at the same time. Montana sits at the front, side to the window, looking out, thinking about how much her life changed because her dad cheated on her mother. _Selfish asshole, this is going to be the worst year of my life_.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how was your first day?” Laura asks on the way to the mall after the school day was over.  
“From 10 to 0, I would give it a -1.” Montana lets out a forced laugh, staring out the window of the car. “But could’ve been worse.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah...I mean, Fallon could’ve shaved off my head or something.” They both laugh for a second, the mall coming closer and closer. “I just don’t see why she hated me instantly, it’s not like I ever did anything to her.”

“Don’t let her get to your head. Fallon needs limits and her mother doesn’t give her and the only one that puts her in line is always traveling and too busy-”

“Too busy for their own kid?” _Wow, I hate him already._

“He’s not that, hm...present.” Laura gulps remembering all the difficult lectures and meetings she had with Fallon’s father, him being a big donor to the school, Fallon had basically a free pass to be as cruel as she wanted. “Just stay away from him, her, she’s as twisted as her father. That family is nothing but bad news if you ask me.”

“Geez...I’ll keep that in mind.” Montana sighs, thanking her and jumping off the car. Fetching her resumes, she walk in the mall, determined to bring some extra money to her family, beggar the cost.

After delivering copies of her resume to each and every store she could, she sits down by a bench, tired, not having the time to eat anything during the day. Grabbing the apple and giving it a big bite, Montana stops and watches as the people walk past her, her jade eye landing on a tall flamboyant looking guy, startling her off as they exchange looks.

She even considers running off when he begins to walk in her direction but before she has the chance, he already reached her.

“OMG, sorry for being such a creep but I just had to talk with you from up close.”

  
“Hm, do I know you?” Montana takes a few steps back, suspicious.

“Not yet, but you’re about to. I’m Andy.”

“...okay.”

“So, bunny, have you ever considered modeling?”

“Is this a joke?” She asks annoyed, Fallon clearly already gotten to her head and self-esteem.

“No, no, I’m serious! I’m a scout.” Andy holds her arm, excited.

“A scout?”

“Yes, silly! I think you’re just what our agency is looking for. You have the height, the face, the body!”

“Hm, I don’t know.” _Is this one of those human trafficking scams? Should I scream_?  
“Check it out.” He hands her a flyer and the agency name is vaguely familiar, but she’s still not sold. “Are you a minor?” Before she can answer Andy shrugs her off, putting the flyer on her bag. “Just, come by the agency. Any time, bring your mom and paps, my boss would love to meet you.”

“Hm, I’ll think about it. I just never saw myself modeling.”

“Most of you don’t, but you’ll love it! You’re just the fresh face we are looking for. Don’t you want your financial independence? Fame? Luxury? Money?”

“Do you really think I can make money off this?” She scoffs, incredulous. Montana knew she was taller than most girls and she did take her father’s side of the family. The light-colored eyes, the dark auburn thick hair, and his fast metabolism. But her temper was all her mother’s side. Sweet, loving, and naive. _I’ll rush home and talk to mom_!

“Of course! One way or the other.” Andy winks and writes down his phone number on her hand. “Just give me a call. You’re gonna regret it if you don’t.”

“Okay...I have to go but, thanks for the, hm, scouting. I’ll call you tomorrow if that’s ok.”

“Sure, sure, no problem. See ya, babe.” _Ugh, she needs a hair cut, urgent!_ Andy watches her disappear into the stores and calls his boss, anxious.

“What, Andy?”

“I found her, Alpha!” He shrieks on the phone, using the nickname he knew his boss hated but that he loved to use. “The new face of the new faces.”

“Where?” The woman asks curiously.

“The mall, duh. Smalltown probably, poor AF for the clothes she was wearing, poor thing. Anyways, I’m rambling, I just think she’s perfect for the Golden Book.”

“Really? Well, I’ll have to meet her, can’t have you screwing up. Again. Especially now, that he’s back in town.”

“The big bad wolf you mean? Ugh, he’s such a DILF.”

“Andy, for the love of God, keep in your pants.” He rolls his eyes, frowning. “But yes, he’s here and I’m trying to close that exclusive deal for ages. Maybe if we throw in a treat, a bait, he’ll get easier to deal with.”

“If you say so...just remember, I’m down if he’s down.”

“He’s not. You know the guy.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Please, mom! I’ll keep my grades up, like I always do.”

“I don’t know, Montana. We hear so much of those places, I don’t want you mixed up with that.”

“You have nothing to worry about, mommy. She’ll be taken care of.” Alpha smiles to Celia, after explaining their work, payments, and hours. It was a three months contract, Montana could quit afterward. “We just really like to have someone like Montana in our catalog. She has that fresh, innocent look that agencies all over the world would kill for.”

“Please, mom! That way I could help out at home, it’s been weeks and I haven’t got a single call back from all the places I tried and-”

“Fine!” Celia interrupts her daughter’s plea, knowing that she was getting unhappy as the days went by. “But one F, and you’re out.”

“YASS!” Andy grabs Montana and spins her around. His 10% of her profit safe and sound, being the one who scouted her in the first place. “Let’s get you fixed up and then we can start.”

“Fixed?” Celia clears her throat, displeased.

“Just a little trim on the ends, Andy! I want to keep the length.”

“Sure, come on, bunny!”

“And also, mom.” Alpha snaps her fingers, catching her attention. “We love the name Montana, but we’ll have to change it.”

“Why?”

“We need an easy, short name. There’s already Gisele, Kate, Naomi. You get the idea, don’t you?”  
“Hm, but Montana is so-”

“We’ll call her Alice.”

“Alice? Why?”

“It’s more fitting, she’s got that fantasy aura around her. What better captures that than Alice in Wonderland?”

“Oh. Montana loves that book.” Celia finishes up signing the forms and contracts, full of hope. “Hm, I have to get back to work, I can’t be late. Can you tell her to catch the bus or-”

“We’ll drop her home, don’t you worry.”

“Hm, that’s nice. Thank you, Miss.”

“No, thank you.” Alpha leads Celia out of the building, stopping by the studio where Montana, now Alice, had her hair being washed and her nails being filed, unaware of the rabbit hole she was about to be pulled into.

“Welcome to Wonderland, bunny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big bad wolf appears next chapter hehe. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far. 
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to my dear friend JDMsNegan for the help, she's the best! :) 
> 
> See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Negan!!! 
> 
> In this chapter we're introduced to his intoxicating presence. 
> 
> Fear not, their meeting is coming. 
> 
> ALSO, Negan's last name, I gave myself a headache trying to find something, anything that fitted him. Black is fine for now but if anyone has a better option, I would be more than glad to replace it.

"I'm not so sure about this anymore... don't you think I look different?" Montana asks looking at the mirror, inspecting their work, her hair freshly cut and styled, she now had a Bridget Bardot inspired hairdo, with bangs framing her face. 

"What do you mean?" Andy questions, picking the clothes she was going to wear for her portfolio pictures and headshot. 

"I never did this before." She reminds him, her eyes going wide with surprise by the bikini he chose. "I mean, I'm not a total div, I know how to walk in heels just fine but posing and all, I'm not really sure."

"Oh, honey, don't worry." He hands her the set, pushing her into the changing room. "That whole deer in the headlights look, is exactly what they want." 

"Where is she?" Alpha walks into the room, the photographer following her around alongside with her assistant. "Oh wow, you clean up more than fine." She says circling around Montana. "But no, Andy. She's not wearing that." 

"But...but, why?" 

"Alice, dear." She nods to the assistant, handing him her forms. "Your brand is going be purity, freshness, sunshine." Montana tilts her head to the side, biting her lips and holding a giggle. _I'm not as pure as she paints me to be_. "Natural, untouched, fantasy dame in distress like beauty. Alice, don't forget. You're now Alice." 

"I'm not as helpless as I look." _Right, Alice. From now on I'm Alice. Whoever she might be._

"Of course not." The older woman smiles but in a way it doesn't reach her eyes. "Come on, I'll help you with your new outfit." Leading her into an empty corner, she begins to move through the racks, looking for something that matched the brand she was planning to set her in. "You're very fit." 

"Thank you." 

"But you're also very young." 

"Thank you-, hm, I'm turning 18 in a few months actually." 

"Still." Alpha interrupts her, a golden satin delicate silk dress. "When someone asks, I want you to say you're 19, okay?" Alice frowns her forehead in confusion. _Why did my mom sign that stupid form then?_ "Always 19, remember that. 18 is just too on the nose."

"No one is going to be stupid enough to believe that." She holds her urges to roll her eyes, knowing damn well she looked around her age. 

"Oh, bunny, silly little thing... people believe what they are told." Alice nods, taking the dress in her hands. _I need the money, now is not the time to snarky remarks._ "Now, get dressed. We have a long day ahead. 

\------------------------------------

"Montana, do you know what time is?" Her grandma Emilia asks, knitting on her rocking chair. "And what's up with all this makeup?"

"Hi to you too, grams." Closing the door and tossing her shoes to the side, she twirls around the small living room. "Notice anything different about me?" 

"There she is!" Celia hugs her daughter, inspecting their work, pleased by the final result. "Oh, bunny, you look like a doll!" 

"How much did this dolled up stunt cost us?"

"So, how did it go?" Celia dismisses her mother's concerns. "Did they drop you off?" 

"Yes, mom. Andy did." She smiles excitedly, holding her brand new portfolio in her hands. "It was great, after like, 50 photos I finally figured out how to do what they wanted me to. I got some pictures to show you." 

"Oh, that's great. Let me see!" Clapping happily, they lean in to take a better look at the photos she had. Her headshot was printed with her measurements and agency information. 

"I don't know, I have a weird feeling about this." Emilia insists, twirling the crucifix pendant on her neck. "Are they the real deal?" 

"Grandma! Can't you be happy for me? For us? If things work out, I'll be able to make life easier for us. Then you won't have to take so many sewing jobs. You complain all the time about how tired you're." Celia nods, acknowledging the situation. She did get the job today but it didn't pay much, it was just administrative/secretary work. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. And what other jobs could Montana get? She had handout dozens of resumes all around, they hadn't heard anything back from them and they needed the money. "Let me try to help." 

"Sweetie, I'm happy for you. It's just…" Emilia holds her hand, squeezing tight. "It's just, we hear so much about the modeling industry and you know...I just don't want anything bad happening to you." The girl barely looks up, the thought never crossing her mind. 

"Come on, grams, I'm going to be fine. Besides, what's the worst thing that can happen?" 

\--------------------------------

"Hey, Tana Banana." Fallon calls her out, cutting the canteen line, no one daring to speak out. "Need to talk to you." 

"What do you want?" She rolls her eyes, paying for her fruit cup and leaving the line. "Also, call me Alice. It's my stage name." 

"Why? You're a stripper now?" The black-haired girl chuckles, stealing a strawberry from her, Alice glares at her, standing from her seat, two weeks in that school made her develop a thicker skin. For her it was work and study, study, and work, she was exhausted for most of the time. "My bad, look, wait. I want to ask you something." 

"What?" 

"Lisa told me she saw an ad yours, on a magazine." 

"Uhm." It was for a relatively known bag brand, but nothing major. _I managed to help with the bills and groceries, I can't complain._ "And what about it?" 

"I was wondering if you could hook me up. You know, introduce me to your agency." Alice chuckles, giggling and then full-on laughing. 

"Fallon, come on. You're rich. You don't need that. I'm only doing it so I can help out at home." She grabs her cup, leaving the table. 

"Come on, I'm broke. My mom cut my allowance off." Fallon admits. "I'm fucking broke." 

"...okay." _What that has to do with me anyway?_ _She's done nothing but torment me._ "You know what, I'm too tired to pretend I care so let's skip that." 

"I promise I'll let you off if you do help me out." The girl grasps her arm, not having any other excuses to give out to her friends on why she couldn't hang out or go shopping with them. "And...and my cousin is throwing a party at my house today, you could come." 

"What makes you think I give a damn about a party that-"

"Please! Please, I need your help. Please." 

"Fine, but for the record. I'm only helping you out so you'll leave alone. I don't care about your cousin or his stupid party." 

"Really? That's odd. He specifically asked me to invite you." Fallon crosses her arms, smirking. 

"I don't even know the guy…" _Okay, truth be told, I kinda do. Her cousin, Thomas, is on the SAT advanced course, trying to get into one of the Ivy Leagues for the second time. Honestly, I do think he's super cute but I don't have the time, besides, Laura did tell me to stay away from her family. Bad news from what I heard._

"Just because you are too busy with your head up your ass to look at other people doesn't mean that other people don't look at you." Fallon spits annoyed by her cold persona, Alice's eyebrow raise making her take a tone down. "Shit...what I mean is, that...that you look good now. New haircut and all. He's interested in you." 

"I'm just messing with you, Fallon." She laughs, chewing on a fruit. _It was nice to see her saying please instead of now for once._ "Of course I'll help you." 

"You are?" Fallon clears her throat, doing her best to hide her surprise. "You are? Why?" 

"Because unlike some bitch I know, I don't like to bring people down." Alice winks. "But, hm, I can't today. I have an event tonight." 

"...beggars can't be choosers. But the party doesn't start until midnight so you can come after." 

"Hm, we'll see." Checking the time in her vintage watch that was a gift from her grandma when she turned 16, she makes the math in her head. _Ok, I'll have the time_. "I'll talk about you at the agency, do you have a portfolio of something?"

"No…" 

"You'll need one. And it's quite expensive." 

"How much?"

"Around five grands." Fallon scoffs, the amount little to nothing to her. Well, maybe before. Now she had absolutely nothing. 

"Fuck. How did you pay for it?" 

"I didn't. She said I could pay later." I _don't even know from WHERE would I pull out 5 thousand dollars. From a hat?_ "I don't know if she'll do the same for you though." 

"She better do." Her phone buzzed and it was Thomas. "So can I put your name on the list?" 

"Yeah...yeah. I'll try to stop by. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." 

"Okay. And Tana?" Quickly correcting herself, Fallon smiles. "Alice." 

"Yes?" 

"Thanks...if I were in your place, I would do the same thing for you." 

"No, you wouldn't. But that's okay, we're nothing alike are we?" 

"Yeah…" _Her father is a cheating bastard from what I hear and mine's not an innocent snowflake either. But she doesn't need to know that_. 

\-------------------------------------

"What?" That gruff voice that made his secretary tremble anytime she picked up the phone echoes on the other end. 

"Hm, Negan, sir. Your 2 o'clock is here." 

"Shit." _Almost forgot about that._ He sits up straight, lighting up another cigarette and leaning back against his chair. Negan Black was the proud owner and runner of a huge holding, having business and smaller branches all around the state, not being able to remember one single time in his life when he couldn't fix a problem with money or force, usually both and not in this particular order. "Send it in and call me in 6 minutes. Not a minute sooner and not a minute later. Got it?" 

He was having a bad week, weeks actually. His already unpredictable humor became even more volatile, his employees, partners, and clients all noticing. 

"Yes, sir." Grace's voices trembles for a second, before pushing her chair and walking the visitors to his office. "Can I get you anything?" 

"Fucking privacy would be nice." He pinches his nose bridge, tapping the ashes of the cigarette, Grace just nods and closes the door. "So, Irene and her keychain once again popping in." 

"Negan, how are the kids?" Irene clears her throat and sits on the chair in front of his. His office was meticulously organized, little to none personal information displayed. 

"Kid." He corrects her, eyeing her bald head. _Fucking pathetic how she shaves crystal ball style just to strike as peculiar in the fashion industry business if you ask me, but that's just not my fucking business._ "A fucking nightmare as usual. Let Lucille handle it for now."

"I see." She gulps down noticing his humor and quickly eyes Andy who is pretty much twitching on his seat, a brand new portfolio in hand. "I won't take much more of your time."

"Please." Negan claps, his eyes dart from her head, to her assistant, and finally to his watch. "We have a show coming up if I do recall precisely. I've read the contract, made a few changes here and there. Other than that everything seems to be doing fine on the verge of possible." He hands her the revised version of the papers, leaning back against his chair, taking a long drag of the cigarette. "What I don't understand is why you two bother to come here, bother me in the meantime, just to pick this shit up. So you clearly have other intentions than just this deal. Spill it." 

"What? Of course not, sir, we just like this up close personal-" Andy blinks in surprise, not expecting him to catch so quickly their true intentions behind the visit. 

"Shush, keychain. I'm talking to your boss." He rolls his eyes, annoyed. _Grace, you have 3 minutes left. Three fucking minutes._ "So, spill it out." 

"We were wondering if you had any updates on that conversation we had a while back about the possibility of an exclusivity deal between your company and mine." 

"Oh, yes. That one where you and your little agency would be responsible for providing us the models for every single fucking show in the future from now on." 

"Exactly!" She takes a deep breath, keeping eye contact with him at all times. "So, what do you think?" 

"I think...it's a fucking waste of energy and time. Mine, of course." His tone indicating no interest in the matter. "I told once and I'll tell you again. We like to keep things fresh, moving, young. Can you guarantee me that? Can you guarantee me that you'll deliver the best of the best?" 

"We-" 

"Just hand me the casting book, let me see what you got. I don't want anything under 7 on that fucking show, not letting Andy here fuck things up." He grabs the book from Andy's hands, one minute left until Grace calls him, ending the meeting. "Again." 

"It was one time and I already apologized for-" 

"One time is more than enough to me." Negan licks his lips, taking a deep breath. The weight of the week, months, even years taking a toll on his shoulders. He didn't have the time to engage in anything other than work. His constants need to be fulfilled by one night stands, who were quick to get attached to him once they learn about his status. So for over a year, he resorted to call girls he usually met through modeling agencies, counting on their quality and discretion. He paid, they fucked and that was it. No strings attached, no headache, no real connections. 

"You'll see that we added a few new faces in there, most of them to which would be more than... willing to work directly with you." 

"Yeah, yeah…" It was like ordering food in a restaurant. He picked a plate, checked with the staff if was available, ate, paid for the meal, and left. Not once he repeated the meal, nothing and no one impressing him enough for it. _7, 6, a fucking 5, wow and-_

His eyes stopped in a newly printed and laminated set of pictures. _A fucking, perfect, immaculate 10._

"And that is…" 

"That's our newest addition to the casting, just arrived in the city." Andy elbows Alpha/Irene, winking at the reaction of the hard-headed man. "Alice." 

"Alice." He repeats the name, testing the sound on his lips. The doll-like eyes and delicate features striking him exactly where the two expected to. "How long she's been with you?" 

"A few weeks, less than a month." Negan lifts his head in surprise, knowing precisely what it meant. In the exact moment he's about to ask if she's available to work directly for him, over him, under him, the phone on his desk rings. He curses, dropping the forgotten lighten cigarette on the picture. 

"What?" He barks on the phone, Grace explains she's calling by his request, and he groans, annoyed by the interruption. "Clear the rest of the day. I have shit to do." 

"So...do you want her in the show or?" 

"She never walked before." Andy adds, trying to grab the now ruined book back. "But as you can clearly tell, she photographs beautifully." 

"Yes, I want her in the fucking show." _She's perfect._

"Great." Alpha smiles, hoping Alice would succeed, make him consider their offer again with an open heart (and wallet). "We'll make everything in our power to make sure she's available." _For both the show and to you._

"Yeah, you do that." Negan runs his fingers on the burn mark his cigar left on the photo. _Nice to meet you, Alice._

\----------------------------------

Okay, ladies. With me." Andy claps his hands, calling the girls in the backstage. "Amber, Frankie and Tanya, you girls are in the hall, responsible for putting the bracelets on the guest while Alice and Sherry stay at the front, taking the names and handing the bracelets." 

Alice was sitting down, flexing her toes, knowing her feet would be crushed by the end of the night, having to stay on her feet in high heels until the end of the party. _It doesn't pay much but it's better than nothing_. 

"Alice, bunny." He calls her, snapping his fingers. She can't help to notice that blonde girl, a veteran in the agency, rolling her eyes at the mention of her name. "Any questions?" 

"Hm, no. Green bracelet is for regular people and black is for VIP only. I got it." 

"Good. Now chop chop, any invitations you know what to do, right girls?" 

"Invitations?" _For other parties and stuff?_ "What kind of invitations?" Suddenly all eyes fell on her and Amber scoffed, laughing next. 

"Aw. You don't know?" The blonde girl continues to laugh, Sherry throwing a glare at her, sort of a warning. "Poor thing." 

"Amber." Alpha's harsh voice is suddenly heard and the girl falls silent. "Save that wicked tongue for other things. Leave her alone."

Alice shifts in her seat, still confused on what was that all about, figuring to stay on her lane was the best way out, Amber was a veteran, alongside Sherry. The last thing she wanted was to have another Fallon on her back. _Speaking of Fallon._

"Hm, Irene, I need to talk with you." She says following the woman. "My friend, well, a colleague from school was wondering if by any chance your agency has a spot for her and-" 

"We can talk about this another time, bunny. Sherry is waiting for you, she needs your help okay?" 

"Okay...sure." _Well, I tried_. 

A few hours in the evening later and dozens of bracelets and fake smiles after, the rhythm of people entering slowed down, and Alice finally had a chance to look at her side. 

"Sherry right?" The brunette nods smiling at her, taking her hand, a golden ring hanging on a thin chain around her neck. _Is she married or something_? "I'm just wondering-"

"You're doing great, Alice. Don't worry. I'm not like Amber." She nudges on the girl's shoulder. "Look, Alpha's didn't have the chance to talk to you yet so I will. Don't-" 

Before the girl has the chance to finish her words, an Asian chunky man in his late fifties walks by the door, a bunch of men around him, clearly laughing at something he said. 

"Good evening, sir! Welcome!" Alice takes initiative and greets him, Sherry mortified by her next words. "Name please?"

"Ahh, no, Alice. Mister Ming, forgive me, she's new. Go right ahead, please, they'll be pleased to escort you." Sherry is suddenly all smiles and curtsies, completely changing her demur when they walk past them, Mister Ming turning his head to look at Alice, from head to toe, in a way that would disgust her if she had caught that. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, KID?" 

"What did I do?" 

"That's the freaking CEO of this company. He's the owner of the party!" Alice gasps, embarrassed, afraid. _Fuck, Alpha's gonna fire me._ Mister Ming wasting no time, pulling the bald woman to the side and whispering on her ear. "He doesn't need to give the name or invitations! Oh my God, he can fire you right now! He can make sure you never work in this business again, he can blacklist you." _For not knowing his name? Is that serious_??

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She bites her lips, tapping her feet nervously. "Is she gonna fire me? That's what he's asking her right? To fire me?" Sherry follows her eye line and gulps down. "How the hell I'm going to pay her 5 thousand dollars now??!" It was on the contract, if the partnership was terminated before the agreed time span, all debts were to be paid IMMEDIATELY, by both parties.

"Calm down!" Sherry holds her shoulders, grounding her. _I know exactly what Ming's asking Alpha._ "Go wash your face, take 5. I'll handle myself." Alice doesn't even argue, rushing to the bathroom. 

"Alice? You in there?" She recognizes Alpha's voice and nearly trembles. "Alice?" 

"I'm in here." She opens the door, the makeup smudged around her eyes. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was the CEO. Please don't fire me, give me a second chance." The girl begs knowing that coming home with a 5 thousand dollars debt would break their family down, they had no conditions to pay that amount all at once at the moment, Celia still trying to get her ex-husband to pay for child support, Alice was still 17, by law he would be obliged to pay until she turned 19. "I'll do anything!"

"What? No. I'm not here to fire you." _Anything_ ? "But Ming is indeed upset, very upset by the way. You embarrassed me, us,ass an agency." Alice's green eyes lowers to the ground, herself embembarrassed too. _I should've checked, I should've researched this place before, so I would know who he was._

"Please, I... I, look, that was never my intention. Tell me how can I make up to you." 

"Well...there is a way." Alpha pretends to ponder about the matter, as if this was a great deal to her. "Ming is enchanted by you." 

"I thought you said he was really mad with me." 

"He is! But you know how men are, one pretty smile like yours, and they melt. Like butter." 

"I...I don't think I follow." 

"He wants to take you and Sherry out to dinner. Tonight." The girl dries her tears, cleaning the smudged makeup around her eyes, more relieved than everything. _I could eat, and Sherry seems super nice._ "But…" 

"But what?" 

"Sometimes on these...dinners, the client expects a happy ending…" 

"Such as?" 

"Sometimes after the dinner, the client will invite you to someplace more private where you two can talk and-" 

"I'm not a prostitute." Alice's face hardens, taking the hint, walking past the woman who grabs her arm, keeping her in place. "No, I'm not doing this."

"No one here is telling you that you have to do it! But don't you want to help your family?" Alpha begins to weight heavy on her conflicted mind. "And most of the time, nothing happens." 

"What do you mean nothing happens?" 

"Look at the guy, he's a pit of fat and booze. After dinner, he's blacking out for sure." 

"Still, I can't...this is not what I signed for." 

"You signed a contract of three months to which if you decide to break off, or if I decide to break off, for any reason, you'll have to repay me everything I invested in you." Alice takes a deep breath, afraid of the implications her quitting might have. "Plus taxes." 

"I…" 

"It's just a dinner, bunny." Alpha's sweet voice is back again, stroking and fixing the girls bangs back in place. "Besides, if he likes you, he might just become the sponsor you might need to take off." 

"A sponsor?" 

"Think of a best friend, a fairy godmother if you like. I'm pretty sure you never heard of the Golden Book, but trust me when I say it, most models have been in your exact shoes, they just don't talk about it. How do you think you'll feel if you turn down this opportunity right now? Can you imagine? You all old and wrinkled, sewing your fingers off like your grandma and wondering what your life could've turned out if you just had dinner, an innocent single dinner when you had the chance?" 

Alice's mind is racing, thinking about Alpha's words as she continued talking and talking, trying to convince her to go and get dinner with this rich guy. She ran a quick pro and cons list on her head and for her disgrace, at that moment, the pros won. _Fuck_. 

"...just dinner?" She asks, her voice down, checking the time. It was way over midnight. _I guess I missed my shot with Thomas too._

"Just a dinner. You can always say no to anything he suggests later." 

"...fine. But just this one time. I don't want to keep doing this." 

"First and last time I'll ask you for something like that." 

"Promise?" Alice asks, trying to find any hesitation or falseness on the woman's face. She found no sign of it. 

"Promise." 

**People believe what they're told.** Especially young, inexperienced, and fragile people. 

But Alpha knew, and soon Alice would come to realize it too. It was indeed the first time but it was far from being the last. 

While she closed the car door and waved goodbye to the two girls on their way to said dinner, she catches the sight of the white whale she's so desperately after arriving at the party. Looking as handsome and charming as ever, missing his chance to meet the new apple of his eyes in person, as she had originally planned to happen tonight if Ming hadn't insisted, no, **demanded** to take her, Sherry offered herself to come along, looking out for the new girl.

She just couldn't say no, he was the owner of the party, it would be a huge travesty in his eyes, an offense even. _Fucking Ming, ruined everything._

_I do hope it's just a dinner this time, otherwise, Negan will be very,_ **_very_ ** _displeased by it._

_But what he can't see, can't hurt me._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if you ever been personally victimized by Mister Ming awful timing 🙋🏻♀️
> 
> Next chapter we'll have the aftermath of Alice's dinner and her first encounter with Negan. 
> 
>   
> Thank you so much for reading, updates coming soon. 
> 
> See ya and take care. 💖


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters because today is a holiday! 
> 
> Enjoy

"Will you at least eat something?" Sherry nudges Alice, handing her a champagne glass, to which the frightened girl declines. "Alice. Eat." Alice licks her lips, her eyes roaming through the options presented impeccably at the table. Nothing seemed to get her into the mood to eat, her heart still racing, just like her stomach. It felt like she swallowed quilos of rocks. 

"I...I can't." She mutters to Sherry, who quickly smiled to the man by her side, who began to stroke her arms with fat sweaty hands, leaning in a whispering on her ear. Alice felt her stomach turning and twisting at the sight, noticing how Sherry continued to play with the ring on her necklace. 

"How old are you?" Suddenly Ming asks with a heavy accent, then scoots closer, asking her, grabbing her hand and laying a wet mushy kiss. 

_ I'M SEVENTEEN, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! _ Is what she wishes to say, but then she remembers Alpha's words. 

"I'm nineteen." She clears her throat, taking a sip of a glass of water, her free hand shivering. 

"You're very beautiful." He kisses her hand again and tries to pull it closer to her crotch. A thunder echoes in her mind and she drops the glass, water spilling over the two of them. 

"I'm so sorry!" Alice tries to clean herself up, shivering when he joins her in the task, feeling her up through the napkins. "Sherry, I'm...I'm going to the bathroom." 

"Hurry." The woman smiles, that smile not reaching her eyes. 

As Alice rushes to the bathroom, tripping on the way there, her legs trembling with anxiety. Drying herself for over a minute, she feels in a deep panic state. 

_ I can't do this. What the hell am I doing?! _ She grabs the sink, trying to calm her down.  _ Nothing happens my ass. He's more than awake.  _ The idea of her mother and grandmother discovering what she was up to shocks through her core. Checking if anyone's looking, she rushes past them, running across the streets, trying to find a cab she couldn't afford. _ I can't do this. Fire me if she has to, I don't have to do this. Fuck. This. Shit.  _

\-------------------------------

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Fallon shakes Alice, waking her up. 

"Fallon, what do you want?" The girl who got no sleep last night runs her hands through her hair, combing with her fingers, blinking heavily.

"Wow, you look like utter shit. Did you get any sleep last night?" 

"Yeah."  _ No _ . When she got home, everyone was already asleep, to her absolute relief. She cried herself to sleep, feeling like the biggest fool in the whole world.  _ How stupid I was, to think anyone would be as charitable for somebody like me.  _ Alpha had called her nonstop for hours now, she dreads the moment where she would have to face the woman later in the afternoon. "How was your party?" 

"Well, it didn't happen so... fucking lame if you ask me." 

"Really? Why?" 

"Thomas called off from the very last minute. Apparently my dad's around and I can't have him on my ass. Again." 

"That's a pity."  _ Maybe I haven't missed my shot after all.  _ "Look, about the whole, hm, agency thingy-"

"That's what I wanted to ask you! So, when can I pop by?"  _ Never, it was up to me.  _

"I haven't had the chance to talk with the boss, I'm coming by later today. Are you free this week?" 

"Yeah." 

"Good." Alice had her hands supporting the weight of her head, feeling sick and tired. 

"Care for a line?" Fallon waves her necklace. "Might help you with the whole sleepy shit." 

"I rather lick a cheese grater but thanks." 

She had lost count of how many times the agency had called her, so she rushes into a corner and picks up the phone.

"Yes-" 

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Alpha's harsh tone makes her wince. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF THE SHAME YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH?!" 

"I'm... I couldn't. I'm sorry." 

"Ming's fucking pissed, forget all about having a sponsor or anything of the sort."

"What did you tell him?" 

"You're lucky Sherry's smart. She told him it was your first time...that you got your period, freaked out and left." 

"I see... look, I know you said sometimes nothing happens but that "nothing" is already something for me. How can I look into my mom's eyes huh?" 

"Well...you better figure it out because soon you'll have to. You'll have to look her in the eyes and tell her how much you have to pay me IMMEDIATELY. Because you're fired."  _ Okay, I didn't hope she was going to fire me. Oh, God _ . 

"Wait, wait, I can still do the other stuff. Anything, really! Please, we can afford this amount right now-" 

"FIGURE IT OUT! I'll wait for you at 4 pm. Bring me my money." 

"Irene, just hear me out-" the calls are ended and Alice takes a deep breath, shivering, wondering where and how could she get that amount of money. "Infierno." 

The hours flew past and she dreaded the time she would get home and have to tell her family how much she owed. Strangely, their apartment door was open and that made her even more nervous.  _ Now what _ ? 

Walking to the living room, she finds her mom fanning her grandmother's face, a man she didn't know checking her blood pressure at the same time. 

"Mom?!! What happened???" She rushes to her grandma's side, the woman's face pale and sticky with sweat. "Grams? What's wrong?" 

"Montana, it's nothing, your mom's overreacting." Emilia coughs, trying to pull her arm away. 

"Overreacting??? You passed out!" Celia continues fanning her, her eyes darting to her daughter, a silent:  **we need to talk.**

"Em, you need to rest and eat well, okay? Take it slow." The grey hair man talks holding her hand, which to everyone's surprise, Emilia didn't pull it away. "I'll let you two talk, in the meantime, I'll make us some lemonade." He pats Celia's shoulder and goes to the kitchen. 

"Mom? What's wrong?" The girl insists while her mother drags her to her small room. "Why grams so upset?" 

"Well...there's no easy way to say it so, read it yourself." Her mother hands her a letter from a law firm, a final notice about some late payments of rent and some other building fees. "She hasn't paid them in two years." 

"TWO YEARS?" She gasps, her eyes wide with the surprise. How the hell am I supposed to tell her about the five thousand dollars we need to pay NOW?...plus taxes. "How??" 

"She's hardhead and you know it." Celia is biting her nails, worried. "We need to pay for it and we need to pay it now or we'll be evicted." 

"Mom, they can't evict her, she's lived here for like, her whole life!" 

"She hasn't paid them in two years, bunny. They can evict us." 

"Oh God...what are we gonna do?"

"I'll try to get a second job and...and you can talk to Irene right?" 

"Well, about that-" 

"Talk to her, ask for more jobs, we need it now more than ever, honey. Laura will help you with the classes if you need them but, please, try baby. Your grandma won't make it if we lose this place. It's too much for her. " 

"Mom, I need to tell you something."

"You tell me when I get back okay? I need to hand out more resumes."

"Mom!" 

"Talk to Irene! I love you!" 

"...love you too." She looks down at the letter again, divided. 

"Excuse me, Montana right?! Emilia's in the bathroom." The grey hair man walks into the room, she does her best to dries her tears with the back of her hand. "I need to go." 

"Oh, okay... thanks for helping us, I'll walk you out."

"No problem, your grandma and I go way back." He laughs. "Can you please be sure that she listens to me and rests?" 

"Sure, I'll try."  _ Hardhead _ . 

"I mean it, really resting. No more taking the crazy longs complicated sewing jobs she usually takes." 

"What?"  _ Can this day get any worse _ ? 

"She's not well, kid. For months I've been telling her to get to the doctor but she's relentless. I understand she has no health insurance but it's better to be safe than sorry, a little extra effort is necessary from times to times."

"Yeah...yeah...you're right."  _ I know what to do.  _ "I need to go, I have something to do but hm, thank you, again Mister?"

"You can call me Hershel, I live downstairs."

"Cool, you're a doctor?" 

"No, I'm a vet actually." 

"Well, we all have beating hearts don't we?" She laughs awkwardly, escorting him outside. 

"Montana? Are you okay?" Emilia asks leaving the bathroom. 

"Yeah, I just need to do something. Get well soon grams, take a nap. I'll be back shortly." 

_ I just have to make a deal with the devil _ . 

\---------------------------

"No, absolutely not Andy, send that ungrateful brat away!" Irene's pissed, typing on her computer furiously. "Tell her to pay up what she owes me and get out. Millions of girls would kill for a chance like the one she just wasted!"

"You heard her-"

"I'm sick of lazy ungrateful girls like you!" She continues to type and curse through the door, Andy stopping by the door, denying her entrance. "If you didn't want to work-" 

"I'll do it." She pushes past Andy, barging into the room, to Irene's absolute surprise. "Just, give me a second chance. I'll do it." Irene and Andy exchange surprised glances at her certain tone. 

"No. Ming's still calling from time to time, complaining, I'm not risking it-"

"I said I'll do it, I'm in. Just tell me when and where." 

"...what happened that made you change your mind out of a sudden, huh, bunny? Not 10 hours ago you had all these morals and-"

"I need to help my family. We're about to lose the apartment." 

"So...you're in? For real this time?" 

"I don't have any other choice, do I? You wouldn't let me stay if I didn't and we can't afford owing over 5 thousand dollars to anyone else." She says bitterly, guilt already washing her face. 

"Montana, this is serious business, you can't back out anymore." 

"I know. I need the money, I'll do anything." 

"Good." The woman smiles proudly, her eyes glancing at the monitor, an email from Negan popping up on the screen, reminding her of their possible business arrangements. 

"So, when can I start?" 

"A few days, we have a big show coming up. And the CEO likes to change his menu constantly. Can I count on you to meet him after?" 

"...count me in." 

\------------------------

"Alright, alright, let's make this quick, I'm running late and I can't be fucking late this time." Negan clears his throat, pouring some whiskey from the extensive collection of drinks on the bar. "What's so urgent?" 

"Well, good evening for starters." 

"Lucille, I'm not in the mood today. Actually, scratch that, not today or ever." He sits down on the couch, facing directly his ex-wife."What do you want?" 

"I'm in desperate need of a long vacation."

"...and?" His brows shot up in disbelief.  _ This is what you get for not pulling out _ . 

"And the last time we left her unattended, she almost burned the house down." 

"...and?" 

"She's staying with you." Lucille crosses her arms, hearing the car pulling up. 

"Absolutely fucking not. I'm never around, I have absolutely no fucking time to babysit and-" 

"She's your daughter!" 

"Don't act like I don't fucking know that! I've been more than generous with you, I let you keep the house, the staff, the cars-" 

"You cheated on me!" 

"Can you blame him, mommy?" That tone makes him rolls his eyes, knowing exactly the mess that this meeting soon would come to. "You're lame after all."

"Fallon." Negan chugs the rest of the liquor, burning hot down his throat. "That's no way to talk with your mother." 

"Hello to you too, dad. It's been a while." The black-haired girl chuckles, patting his chest, going straight to the bar, Fallon has taken her father looks and temper, to her mother's despair. "So, where am I staying while Lucy here goes to rehab for God knows what time?" 

"It is not rehab!" 

"Whatever." She sips the gin, just in time for Negan to take the glass from her hands and tossing on the sink. "Wow, now is really not the time to play sober dad here is it?" 

"You know what? I was going to go easy on you but as always, you just had to go the hard way. You're staying with me. I'm keeping eyes on you at all times." 

"No, dad, wait, you can't do that to me!" Quickly recognizing the huge mistake she just made, Fallon begs, hoping he would change his mind. "You can't make me!" 

"I fucking can and I fucking will." He places his empty cup on the counter, Lucille smirking gladly. "I'll pick you up after school. Maybe have a word with some of your teachers." 

"I fucking hate you." Fallon spits bitterly, thinking about how hard it was to sneak out and throw parties whenever her father was around. 

"Okay, great talk. Now, if you two excuse me, I have to go make some money cause God knows none of you are working to pay for your shit." 

"Don't you want to hear about my grades?" 

"No, thank you, sweetie. I've got to go, this can't wait." He snorts at her weak attempt to get on his good side again.  _ I've got a date. _

\---------------------

"Get this heavy stuff off her." Andy rushes the makeup artists that did the best to clean up Alice after the show. She still had glitter and pearls all over her face. "We need her natural, fresh, clean, and quickly." 

"This kinda burns." The girl complains, the liquid makeup remover burning her already watery eyes. 

"Beauty is pain, bunny." Andy helps her with the task, noticing she shivered from time to time. "Is everything ok?" 

"I don't feel too good." She admits honestly. "I feel like shit actually. If anyone finds out." 

"Okay, I got it from here, everybody out!" He kicks everyone out of the booth, lowering to look her in the eyes. "Look, I know you're nervous." 

"I'm suffocating." 

"And that's completely expected. But think of how much will much you'll be able to help out at home. He's so generous."  _ To the ones he likes.  _ "Try it once, if you absolutely hate it, come to me, and me only. I'll help you." 

"You promise?" She asks, hopeful, shivering again. The man merely nods, turning around and grabbing a big box with a bowl. "Look what he sent you!"

Alice opens the box, her eyes going wide with the softness of the fabric. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" She picks up the light pink dress, embroidered with tiny pearls and feathers. "Try it on. And hurry, the car is already outside." 

As she glances at the city lights on the way to the hotel, Alice fidgets with the pearls of her dress, trying to occupy her mind with something else. Her phone ringing out of a sudden makes her flinch, picking it up with trembling hands, she mutters a low hello. 

"How was it???" It was her mother, the sound of honking in the background indicating that she was on her way to her second job. 

"It was great, mom. They have footage, I'll show it to you later." 

"That's great, honey. Is everything ok? You sound like you're about to cry."

"No! No... I'm just still, in awe of everything that happened. I'll be home late tonight. Irene is going to call you." 

"She already did. I'm so glad you're accompanied by someone as responsible and caring as her. She'll bring you home right?" 

"Right…"  _ Manipulative hag. _ "Look, I gotta go, mom. I love you." 

"Yeah, I'm arriving for my shift. I'm so tired, sweetie. But big things are coming, I can feel it." The car pulling up to a mouth dropping hotel catches her attention and she almost rips a feather off the sleeves of her dress in a nervous state. "I love you too. See you soon!" 

"Bye." 

"We're here." The driver jumps off the car, opening her car door before she has the time to react. 

Walking with quick steps to the front desk, she mumbles her code, and the receptionist glances at her dress before ringing to a room. 

"You can come up. Here's your card." He hands her the card, escorting her to the elevator. 

_ You can do this, it's just sex. It's nothing you haven't done before, it's just sex...for money, with a complete stranger. Shut up! _

Stopping by the door, she takes a deep breath, her hand reaching the handle.  _ What am I doing? You can work this out! _ She turns around, the courage to run for the elevator being interrupted by the double doors being abruptly open wide. 

"Well, hello there." A tall dark-haired man smiles, his shirt with two buttons open. He smelled of money and danger, an intoxicating mist that made her stop in her tracks, still fidgeting with her dress sleeve. "You must be Alice." He leans in, grabbing her hand, stopping her anxiety-induced tic, placing a soft kiss, his hazel eyes never leaving hers. "I'm Negan. It's so fucking nice to finally meet you." 

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished The Haunting of Bly Manor and I'm stuck in my feels 😭😭😭

"Come in." He opens the door, giving her passage, his smile bright and beautiful, Alice's stomach fumbling, taken aback by his appearance. "Holy shit, you're even more gorgeous in person, goddamn. I knew that dress would only make you more beautiful." 

"Thank you." She mumbles as she walks past him. The presidential suite was on the last floor, bigger than her whole house, even before moving out of her old one. 

"Did you like it?" He notices her looking around the room, opening a bottle of champagne. "I only use it for meetings, it's dumb really-" 

"I'm sorry." Alice suddenly blurts out, taking a step back, closer to the door. "I can't do this."

"Wait, hang on-" 

"I never did this for money." She admits. "Let me go, I'm sorry." 

"Wait, Alice. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." He puts the glasses down, hiding his real discontentment. "Let's just talk okay? I'm not forcing you to do anything." 

"You're not mad?" She asks, still nervous.

"Of course not!" Negan sits down on the couch, pinching his nose bridge. "To be honest with you, I... I don't know what the hell am I doing here either." 

"It's everything ok?" Alice takes a few steps closer, sitting by his side, his voice tone seemed sad to her. 

"A word of advice of an old man: don't ever have kids." He laughs and she can't help to join him, his smile and laugh was captivating, inviting. "But I don't want to bother you with this. This was your first show or so I heard.

"Yes! Yes, it was." She smiles, proudly of her accomplishment. "Were you there?" 

"Of course I was!" He pats her thigh. "First row. I wouldn't miss it for a thing." 

"Really? Why?" 

"To be honest, I just think you're one of the most beautiful and unique women I've ever seen." Alice raises a brown, suspicious. "I just needed to have you." He clears his throat quickly. "For my brand, I mean." 

"I'm glad you did...thank you for picking me for the job. On the show, I mean. That will really help me and my-" she stops herself, not feeling like vent her problems to him. "Anyway, it was nice meeting you-" 

"No, please. It's your first show, your first big show!" He holds her wrists, preventing her from getting up from the couch. "Have a glass of champagne with me." 

"I shouldn't...I shouldn't be drinking, it's getting late and-" 

"Come on, Ali. We need to celebrate! Just one, then I won't bother you anymore." 

"Just one then." She agrees after a few seconds, smiling and sitting by his side again, already feeling more relaxed and at ease than when she first walked in the room. 

"Cheers, doll." They toast and sip the bubbly liquid, the bubbles tickling her nose. "To your success and happiness." 

She smiles and continues to drink the glass, their conversation going for more than one hour now, her mind wandering on the possibilities and consequences of her choices. 

"A penny for your thoughts?" Negan teases her, filling up his glass for the last time, noticing how she seemed to doze off.

"Oh, it's nothing... it's just that, I thought you, this, would be different." 

"What do you mean? Am I not your usual type?" 

"Please, don't act like you don't know you're everybody's type." She chuckles but he doesn't laugh, his expression stern and serious. 

"You might not fucking believe me, but you're the first real conversation I have in...fuck, months?" 

"Don't lie to me." 

"I'm not! It's true, truth be told, I'm quite lonely." 

"But how? You have everything, just take a look at this room." 

"Exactly, people usually just see me as a money machine." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make assumptions about you it's just that... I find it hard to believe that someone like you might have a hard time." 

"Don't worry, I'm tough to crack." He winks, running his fingers across her cheeks. "Well, as you said, it's getting late. You should get going." 

Alice licks her lips, handing the empty glass back to him, her eyes glued to his back, fixing her dress as she stands from her seat, she found herself surprised to know that she was feeling let down, disappointed even. She enjoyed their conversation, she enjoyed his company and his honesty, the respect he paid her, not forcing her to do anything, she felt divided, not wanting to leave but also not wanting to miss the chance to leave he was giving her. 

"Thanks for keeping me company, even if for a while, doll." He stops by the door, his hand on the handle, keeping it open for her. _My way out_. "You're going to do great, I just know it. You got that...it thing that-" Alice leans in and kisses his lips, gasping and taking a step back. 

"I'm sorry! I don't know what gotten into me-" before she can finish that line of thought, Negan bangs the door shut, leaning in, grabbing her face and kissing her back. 

"Do you still want to leave?" He smirks and asks between lustful kisses, already finding the zipper on the back of her dress. "Tell me, doll, do you want me to stop?" 

"...no." 

It was way over past than 3 am, Alice laid on the bed facing him, the both of them still in full nudity, their hands interlaced, not bothering to move, just taking in the moment. 

"I have to tell you something." She whispers, Negan's eyes opened slightly, he was sleepy after all that effort. "But you have to promise not to make fun of me." 

"I would never make fun of you." His smile gives her reassurance. "You can tell me anything…"

"I never had an orgasm before," Alice admits, her latest boyfriend of her old town long forgotten by now. His eyes go wide, the same as his wolfish smile. "You were my first." 

"You have no idea of how much that fucking means to me." Negan sighs after taking a deep breath, his eyes closing again. The sound of a phone ringing and buzzing catching their attention. 

"Oh, God." Alice rolls out of the bed, rushing to her bag. 5 missed calls from her mother. "Look at the time! My mom's gonna kill me." 

"Relax. Just tell her you had to wait until the last guest left the party." He stands from the bed, grabbing her shoulders, giving it a light squeeze, doing his best to hide the discontentment, their moment of relaxation now gone. "Trust me, that's more common than you think." She hugs him, her head against his chest, feeling calmer just by his words. "My driver will take you home." 

"Wow, thanks." Alice smiles gratefully, getting dressed, not noticing his nose twisting at her phone as he saved his number. "What?" 

"Nothing. Just saved my number, text me when you get home, so I know you're okay. I want you to tell me, if you ever need anything, and I mean anyfucking thing, I want you to tell me. You understand?" He clears his throat, giving her phone back after she nods with a frown. "Good girl." He reaches to his desk, grabbing an envelope. "This is for you." 

"No...I don't feel comfortable accepting it-" 

"This is not a payment, baby. This is just a treat, a gift. I would've bought you something but not knowing you, it was difficult. So…" he hands her the envelope, to which she accepts awkwardly. "Here, let me help you." Negan turns her around, zipping the dress, placing a kiss on the nape of her neck before putting her hair back in place. 

"Thank you, for being so patient with me. I really enjoyed spending this time with you." 

"Samwise, doll. You're so special. I can't wait to do this again." Kissing her lips one last time before closing the door, he lays down again on the bed, lighting up a cigarette and making a phone call. "You're gonna take her home, safe and sound." He orders his driver, knowing she was still ringing the elevator. 

"Yes, sir." 

"And D, one more thing." Negan asks, noticing a watch forgotten on the nightstand, it was Alice's. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Write down her address. Fucking memorize if you will, I want to know everything that there's to know." He orders his driver and handyman, who knew better than to ask why by now. "I'm keeping an eye out on this bunny. A fucking close one." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 didn't felt like writing smut because Alice's inexperienced and well, I'm not used to write scenes in a inexperienced person view (there's some hoes in this house lol) 
> 
> But anyways, from now all, it's all "lovey dovey" untill it isn't. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think so far 
> 
> See you soon 💖


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW alert

"Get back here, young lady!" Celia calls her daughter out when she tries to sneak out. She waited up until she arrived at home, giving her a hard time about the late hours, but as soon as Alice handed her a thick envelope of money, four grands to be precise, her mood changed. She felt so happy that they could attempt to pay up Emilia's debt and not lose their house that she asked Alice to keep up whatever she was doing, proud and happy with her daughter's success, completely unaware of the money's source. "I've baked you a cake. Aren't you going to eat a slice at least?" The girl bites her lips, getting closer to the table, a bucket of mixed emotions. Guilt, shame, remorse but at the same time, she felt thrilled, excited, enchanted by Negan. Both emotionally and physically, he was fascinating, addicting. 

"I should watch my weight…" Still, she sits down, cutting a big slice of cake and taking a big bite. "Also, before I forget, Irene called, she told me this is a busy week so hm, I might show up late a few days of the week." 

"What about school?" Laura asks, worried, it was Monday but she had only the last class that day. "You have to keep up if you want to graduate." 

"I'm trying, but it's so different than my old school...I still get lost in the halls." 

"Well... I'll try to help you the best I can but in the end, this is up to you only, Montana." 

"I know." The girl hears her phone buzzing and turning her wrist automatically, her eyes going wide, just now realizing she had lost her watch, she had spent the whole Sunday waiting for a text or a call from Negan but she got nothing, it made her feel uneased by it but she tried to remember that he was only her client. _But he seemed so different…_ " I have to go. Call me if anything pops up. And tell grandma I said bye." Rushing out of the building to the bus stop and getting upset seeing that she had just missed the bus. _WHERE'S MY WATCH??_ Sitting at the bench, she grabs her phone, almost expecting a text from Andy or something like that but no, to her utter surprise, it was from Negan. 

**Miss you. See you tonight.**

No question mark, no checking up on her or anything, just a simple and definitive affirmation. But he missed her, that was a start or at least it was he told her, and she believed in what she was told, so she was beyond thrilled, excited. 

"Hey, Montana!" A voice calls her and her flee or fight response is nearly activated until she gets to see who's calling. "Need a ride?" 

"Thomas, hi." _Fallon's cousin, what is he doing here?_

"Don't worry, I'm not stalking you or anything, had to pick up something for tonight's party." He lifts his eyebrows suggestively, leaning in and opening his car door. "Hop in." 

"Thanks." She gets in, taking a deep breath to calm her down, she sort of had a little crush on Thomas but she would die before admitting it, it was too cliche in her head. An uncomfortable silence is settled in until Thomas speaks up. 

"So... how's Fallon's treating you?" 

"Uhm…well..." she tries to find the words but his loud laugh interrupts her. "What's so funny?" 

"I see you all cute trying to find the right words and shit." His brown eyes light up when he laughs and she can't just stop staring at him. "Don't worry, I know her mean ass." 

"Oh, ok, great." She laughs along with him, relieved. Thomas revealed himself quite easy and fun to talk to, they shared so many interests that even he got surprised by their similarities between the two. "So...how was growing up with Fallon as a cousin?" 

"Oh, exactly how you would imagine!" They laugh again, Alice missing another affirmative text, the sound muffled by their conversation. "Also, she's my cousin by her mother's side, my aunt Lucille wasn't easy. And neither was her old man." 

"I've heard about her dad." They pulled up to the school, Thomas struggling to find a spot to park. "Is he really that bad?" 

"I mean... having him as an uncle was fun as fuck. The guy's a legend, gave me my first beer...but I know he wasn't easy on her, and to auntie either, cheated on her and the whole package." 

"What a dick." She groans, knowing exactly what Fallon might've been through, she's been in the same shoes. "Well...I need to go, thank you for the ride."

"Yeah, sure." He looks her over, scratching the back of his neck. "Hm, why don't you come over tonight?" 

"Tonight?" Her mind wanders to the text again, she wished to be able to divide herself in two so she could go to the party and meet Negan at the same time. 

"Yeah, Lucille is out of town, Fallon is enjoying the little time she has left until the general comes to pick her up."

"I would love to." She accepts before she can think it over. But this won't pay up our debt… "I just need to check if I don't have any jobs previously scheduled today at the agency." 

"Yeah…well, let me know. I would love to have you at the party too." He winks to her before locking his car up and rushing inside, leaving her divided. _What the hell should I do now?_

\--------------------------

"Why the long face, cousin?" Thomas laces his arm around Fallon's shoulder, the day finally over. 

"Your beloved uncle is breathing down my neck, I'll have to sneak out tonight that's why." 

"Why don't you tell him you're studying at a friend's house or something?" 

"Yeah, as if he would believe that, he knows everyone in this shit hole-" She stops in her tracks, seeing Alice walking slowly, typing on her phone. "Everyone but Cinderella over there." 

"I invited her to the party by the way…"

"Still trying to tap that huh?" She rolls her eyes and he shrugs, neither confirming it or denying it. "I'll tell him I'll be studying at her house, he won't know. Is not like he knows where that poor tragic thing lives right?" 

"Right…" 

\---------------------

"Sorry, I'm late. Had an emergency at the agency and-" 

"Don't care." Negan clears his throat, reading the menu. "Do you want anything?" 

"...no. Thanks." _Asshole_. Irene purses her lips, worried. I swear to God if that mutt fucked things over for me with him-

"I called you because I wanted to talk about Alice." 

"...okay. What about her?" 

"I want her out of your little menu." 

"Out of the agency?" Her eyes go wide, burning with rage inside. "Why?? What did she do?"

"I meant that I want her out of that fucking book." He pinches his nose bridge, annoyed. 

"Oh...I see. I can tell she did a number on you huh?" She feels more relaxed now, knowing she had the upper hand. "She's something else isn't she?" 

"That she is." He agrees, stopping mid-sentence, ordering his lunch. 

"But getting her out of my book, I'm not sure. She can make me a lot of money, you know?" 

"But she won't, goddamn it!" He bangs his hand on the table, startling the woman. "I don't even want her doing big jobs. Can you fucking imagine if she blows up? Paris, Milan, Japan...I want her close."

"She's going to get suspicious. She's not as stupid as she seems to be."

"That's exactly why you're giving her some jobs here and there, nothing major. Just so she won't feel like a useless thing." 

"I understand but, you're making me lose money, Negan. Let's be honest, she can make me a lot, and I mean A LOT of money, even without being on the menu." He sighs, cutting up his steak, taking his time before speaking again. 

"If, and that's a big if, you can assure me that you got her out, I'll close that exclusivity deal you're so fucking thirsty for." Her eyes go wide, her mouth-watering with the possibilities. Just by the simple fact of being tied with his company, her agency would move up in the industry, he was that big of a deal. "Got it?" 

"Of course I do!" She's all smiles now, all caution left on the side. "I'll do my best." 

"Good." He takes a deep breath checking his phone. "Tell her I want to meet at the same place tonight. I've texted her but with that shitty phone she has, no wonder I haven't heard anything yet." 

"Don't worry, I got this. Enjoy your meal, I'll talk to Alice." Irene shakes his hand, eager to get in touch with the girl. This was her chance to grow bigger than ever, no way in hell she would allow anyone to ruin it.

\-------------------------------

"Alice, he wants to meet you tonight again." Irene announces when Andy is working his way through a rack of clothes, picking the outfits for a scheduled editorial. "Haven't you gotten his text?"

"I did." Alice simply says it, biting her nails. "But I have a party tonight, do you think we can reschedule?" Andy gasps dramatically and her eyes go wide, Irene's expression indicating the answer. 

"Have you lost your mind?" She spits bitterly. "A millionaire like him can be just the right sponsor to make you a hit! And you want to ditch that opportunity for a stupid school party?" 

"But I-" 

"Don't you want to help your family?" Andy hugs her from behind, his chin on her shoulder, turning her around to face the mirror. 

"I do…" 

"So, think about it. You're never going to be as young, thin, and beautiful as you're now." Alice feels stupid for even considering it going. _They're right, I need to think about my priorities and my top priority is to help out at home, period._

When she gets into the elevator, now freshly bathed and with fresh a handpicked outfit by Irene herself, she takes a deep breath, taking in the latest occurrences in her life. Cheating scandal, divorce, moving out, being bullied, getting a job, finding out it was a scam, huge debt to be paid, the danger of becoming homeless, setting up a date, turning to a whore, what else? 

"There you are!" His gruff voice pulls her out of her dreaminess state, the door had slid open and she hadn't noticed. "Come in, I have a surprise for you." He pulls her out of the elevator, leading her to his usual presidential suite. 

"You do?" Alice smiles softly, his presence distracting her from her worried mind. 

"Close your eyes." She brings her small hands to her eyes, covering them. "Okay, now you can open it." Alice does as she's told, a pearl necklace with a shiny dangly heart pendent is laid in front of her in a velvety box.

"Oh my, you didn't have to!" She's mostly clueless about jewelry lines but she could tell it was expensive, like really expensive, which made her uncomfortable, unsure if she should even accept it. But Negan has other plans, giving her no time to decline, taking the matter in his hands and getting behind her to put it on the necklace around her neck, his warm hand sending shivers down her spine when their skin made contact. 

"So?" He asks, putting her hair to the side, his hand wrapped around her neck, placing it soft kisses on her nape, smiling when he felt how her breathing changed. "Do you like it?" 

"Yes, I do." She closes her eyes, feeling his other hand going up to her stomach, the doubts and worries pretty much all gone under his touch now. "Thank you." 

"You smell so fucking good, fuck." Negan slightly pulls her hair, forcing her head back, kissing her roughly, loving it how she quickly responded to his touch, not too eager but still eager enough to get him more than going. "I thought about you the whole fucking weekend, you know that?" 

"I thought about you too." Alice admits, letting him take the lead simply because she didn't know how to do it herself. 

"Good. You want to make me happy, don't you, bunny?" He bites her lips, running his fingers through her hair, smirking at how quickly she nodded. "Then strip for me." Negan abruptly leaves her hanging, sitting on the couch, lighting a cigarette and leaning back. 

"What?" She looks around at the setting he had, he was clearly working beforehand, paperwork, files, his notebook, and even a projector screen still lit, graphics, and sheets casting colorful lights and shades on a wall. 

"Strip." He repeats, checking a file, not paying much attention anymore, only looking up when he notices her hesitation, cracking her knuckles anxiously. "Ali, bunny, you're beautiful. I like seeing you, all of you." 

"It's just that." Alice licks her lips, nervous, coming closer to the lights. "You saw all of me already and striping sounds...trashy to me." 

"I thought you wanted to make me happy, doll." His tone indicated impatience. "You do want to make me happy don't you?"

"And I do!" She really did. "I don't know, just, can you put on some music at least?" Negan smiles darkly, knowing that once again he would get his way, as usual, so he takes a drag of his cigarette before leaning in and typing on his computer, pressing play next. The song reminded her of Thomas, he did mentioned he loved Led Zeppelin, she almost felt guilty to ditch him tonight but she had to get her priorities straight. (https://youtu.be/6d_wxEz1Cbg)

And so the act does begin, next thing she knows, a minute into the song, a pair of strong hands gets a good grip on her waist, lifting her from the chair, carrying her to the room. 

"You're ruining the show!" She giggles, her nervousness now gone, feeling safe and wanted under his weight on the bed, his touch never disappointing. "Negan, I wasn't finished." 

"I know." Negan laughs, yanking the last piece of clothing she had on. He growls, tearing his tie away, his shirt next. "I just couldn't wait anyfucking longer."

"...but I wasn't finished." Alice pouts playfully. 

"Don't you worry, bunny." He leans in, aligning himself, his lips kissing hers, and taking in her surprised gasp with the sudden intrusion. "Neither am I."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 he's not worth it sis lol 
> 
> Next chapter has slight angst but some fluff too
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess hehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How's it going? 
> 
> This chapter took me a while because is a filler for the cringe mess that is to come so please bear with me. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this.

"Hey, earth to Tana!" Fallon calls her out, waving her hand in front of her face. "Hello???" 

"Oh…." She blinks heavily, still sleepy after being kept awake most of the night by Negan. "Fallon, what is it?" 

"I need a favor." 

"Shocker." She rubs her eyes, yawning. "Another. What is it?" 

"I need you to tell my dad I was studying at your house all night." 

"Wait, what? Why would I do that?" 

"Come on, please?! You're the only one he doesn't know here and I was supposed to go to his house last night but then the party happened and-" 

"...fine! Where is he?" She scans the cafeteria but Fallon waves the phone on her face. 

"On the phone, the secretary is transferring the call, hurry!" Fallon puts the phone on her ear, sitting by her side, eavesdropping. 

"FALLON!" A gruff voice roars on the phone, but the loud cafeteria muffles the call, making it hard for both sides of the line to hear it clearly. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" 

"Uh, hi sir, Mr. Fallon's Dad. This is Montana, Fallon's friend." 

"...hi. Where's she?" 

"She's getting us lunch, I was waiting for the call to transfer and well...hm, I'm sure she'll be back soon but in the meantime, I just wanted to thank you." 

"Thank me?" The man scoffs on the other side, frowning, trying to hear it clearly but it was so much noise in the background that it made it difficult. "For what?" 

"Fallon told me she was supposed to be at your house last night but I insisted so much for her to stay over, we were up till late studying. Uh, I just hope she's not in trouble because her bailing on you was kinda my fault so...thank you and I'm sorry." 

Negan is taken aback by this, he was sure that Fallon was out partying last night but he couldn't check for himself, being busy keeping Alice up all night, he was in such a good mood that the idea of this being a total lie didn't even cross his mind. 

"No, I was just worried…can you do me a favor, kid?" 

"Sure, anything." The tone of eagerness in her voice made him remember Alice, but he quickly shrugged it off.  _ She's your daughter's friend, what is wrong with you? _

"Tell her I'll expect her to make it to dinner tonight." 

"Of course." Fallon claps excited, relieved that Negan believed Alice's lie. "I have to go, sir, but it was nice talking to you. Have a good day, Fallon's dad." 

"Please, call me Neg-" The last sentence is cut off by Fallon grabbing the phone and hanging up, pulling Alice into a hug, laughing. 

"OMG, YOU SHOULD WIN A OSCAR!" She spins Alice around. "Thank you! I do owe you!" 

"You're welcome." Alice looks over her shoulder, Thomas coming over and she gulps down.  _ Shit, the party _ . 

"You should come over tonight, have dinner with us, he'll believe more if he sees you," Fallon suggests but Thomas interrupts her before Alice can accept the invite.

"No way, she's having dinner with me to make it up for standing me up last night." He says it playfully. "Why didn't you come?" 

"I had work in the agency." Alice clears her throat, remembering the work she indeed had last night.  _ Hard, rough but pleasant work, but still work.  _

"Speaking of the agency, I didn't get any calls from them yet." Fallon groans, her bitterness coming back in her tone. 

"I'm sure they'll call you soon, it's not up to me... unfortunately." Her phone buzzes and she looks down, it was a text from Irene, asking her to stop by the agency later. 

"So...dinner? Tonight?" Thomas asks, hopeful and Fallon rolls her eyes. "Alice?" 

"Yeah?" She's so tired, is hard for her to process. 

"Dinner?" 

"Oh, right. Sure, can I get back to you later?"  _ I would love to! _

"Oh, yeah, no problem." He plays off cool, trying not to seem too desperate, but he was intrigued by her, she was different than the rest in his mind. Focusing on work and studying only, which did make her different actually, no one else had to worry so much about money as she did, they all were born into money. 

"Can I be honest?" Fallon suddenly blurts out, pulling her out of her inner plans on how she would make it to dinner with Thomas. 

"Why do I have the feeling I'm gonna regret it saying yes?" She chuckles, rubbing her wrist, still missing her watch. 

"You should at least get nicer clothes if you're going out for dinner with Tommy." 

"What's wrong with my clothes?" She looks down at her clothes, seeing nothing wrong with them. 

"They scream cheap shit, honey." Fallon snorts, walking past her, coming back to her obnoxious self. 

Alice looks down at her clothes again, sighing, she would love to get new clothes but all the money she was making she was giving out at home, a roof over her head would always come first than new clothes.  _ I can't think about this now, or ever apparently...  _

"Tell you what, to repay you for helping me out with the old man, why don't you stop by the house before going out with Tommy?" 

"Why?" 

"So I can lend you something! Duh. I have a bunch of shit I don't use and God forbid giving them away. I could use some charitable work." 

"...you almost had me, Fallon." 

"Sorry, it's the habit." The girl winks and she gets a strange feeling, a nostalgia, the way Fallon smiled and blinked made her remind of Negan, but she quickly waves it off as a consequence of his effect on her. "I'll ask Tommy to pick you up at home, so you can meet my dad. I'm sure he's curious about this friend of mine and I could use the excuse." 

"See? So much for charity huh?" 

"Shut up. The driver will take us." 

"No, I rather...meet you there if you don't mind. I have, uh, stuff at the agency." 

"Okay...see ya." 

Alice waves and sits down again, her mind still lingering on Negan and his touches. But Thomas was fun too and she was young and eager for new experiences.  _ One visit to Fallon and a dinner with Thomas won't kill me, right?  _

\---------------------------

"Irene, I need a favor." Negan asks, talking on the phone while he read some paperwork, after talking with Fallon's friend on the phone, he got a little bit calmer, new normal friends for Fallon wouldn't hurt. 

"Sure, what is it?" Irene asks hopeful. 

"I need you to get some new clothes for Alice." He smirks, running his fingers on her watch. 

"Clothes?" 

"Yeah, the whole fucking package, she's a jewel and needs to be treated like one. Get her a new phone too, I'm tired of her not getting my texts." 

"Oh... she'll get uncomfortable by all this, that kid is one of those with stupid morals that-" 

"Mind your tongue." He reminds her. "I don't want to change her, I just...I want her to have anything she wants, anything she needs." 

"Don't tell me you're getting a soft spot for her?" She laughs but Negan's silence reminds her to mind her tongue, she didn't signed the deal yet. "That's fine." 

"That's more fucking like it. Send the check to me, I'll take care of it."  _ Of her _ .

"I didn't doubt it for a minute." 

\---------------------------

"Are you sure about this? I can't afford any of this." Alice cracks her knuckles, having finished packing Irene's car. "Besides, I never heard of representation budget before. Is this even a thing?" 

"Bunny, you haven't heard about a lot of things, let's start there." 

"Still...I'm trying to save money...is this, like... adding to my bill?" 

"No! Of course not, this will be taken care of internally." The woman smiles, opening a bag and grabbing a box. "You can trust me."

"Yeah."  _ Never again, hag. _

"Here. A new phone too, so we can reach you easier." She hands her the box and Alice frowns. "What?" 

"Where did this budget came from again?" Alice asks, suspicious, checking the time on her old phone, she needed to head to Fallon's house if she was going to make it. 

"Does it matters?"

"Did it came from Negan? Because if did I can't take it, he's been more than generous to me, this is too much." 

"Oh, Alice you worry too much, Negan is a busy man." 

The girl shakes her head, smiling as if to remind herself what he really was and who she was too. He was a client and that's it. But if she says that she didn't have a developing crush on him, she would be straight-up lying. 

But was he feeling the same or it was just straight-up twisted lust and the desire to possess something as untouched, eager, and trusting as Alice? 

"Can you drop me off at this address? I need to get to my friend's house."

"Sure."  _ Apparently I'm supposed to be the freaking godmother to this thing, at least until I sign the exclusivity deal _ . "No Negan for you tonight, he has a late meeting." 

"Oh." She was hoping himself would've bothered to text her. "That's ok." 

"Aw, sweetie. I can see that disappointed look on your face but let me give you a advice." The girl nods, waiting. "A whore that falls for a client is nothing but a stupid cliche. It doesn't work out in real life." 

"I wasn't... I'm not-" Alice stutters, she was a terrible liar, she knew that, but was it really that obvious? "I'm not in love with him." 

"That's exactly what Amber used to say. Look at her ass bitter now." Irene closes the trunk, sliding to the driver seat. "Her mistake was that she expected the same thing to happen to him." 

"I didn't know she used to, hm, have him as a regular." 

"Oh no, honey, most of them did. But don't worry, he might have a soft spot for you." 

"What makes you say that?" She asks buckling the seatbelt, almost hopeful. Irene didn't know about their intimacy.  _ She's just bitter. Like Amber.  _

"That's for me to know. For now." 

"Fine. Can you please get me to my friend's house now?"  _ I could use a time off Negan then. I'm sure he's not even thinking about me and it's not like we live close to each other or anything like that. I'm getting him out of my mind, at least for the night.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward lol 
> 
> Next chapter won't take long because I already know what's going to happen I just need to put it on paper in a way that makes sense hehe
> 
> Let me know what you think so far. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, see ya


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> In this chapter, we'll get Negan showing more of his true colors. 
> 
> AS I said before, do not expect him to be the good redeemable guy in this fic 
> 
> Thank you for keeping up

"I'll leave your things at the agency. You can pick it up tomorrow." Irene rolls her eyes before driving off, leaving Alice by the luxurious building. 

"Thanks for the ride!" The girl waves but it's completely ignored. "...bitch."

Walking to the doorman's booth, she clears her throat, taking a deep breath, he didn't seem the friendly type. 

"Uhm, hi. I'm here to see my... friend." 

"Name?" He looks away from the screen, reaching for the phone. 

"Fallon." Alice mutters, barely audible, his harsh, dry tone making her feel unwanted, not welcomed and her anxiety needed no incentive to act up. 

"I meant **your** name, kid." 

"Oh...I'm sorry-" before she can finish, the reception phone rings and he picks it up quickly. 

"Dave, how can I help you?" A small pause and a nod later and he's standing from his chair. "Right away, Miss Black." He fixes his tie and buzzes the door, tilting his head in afollow-mee motion, she hesitates for a second, taking a step back until he rolls his eyes. "Fallon asked me to lead you the way, she said your dumbass might get lost." Alice opens her mouth, ready to protest but he raises his hands. "Her words, not mine, kid."

"...right." _That does sound like her._ A few minutes of an uncomfortable silence on the long walk to the elevator and then the ride in the elevator to the last floor itself and he drops her off, his eyes on his phone at all times. 

"A thank you would be nice." Dave says when she steps out of the elevator. "Maybe a smile too." Alice gives him a toothless smile, uncomfortable, before turning to knock on the door. _Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick the fuck up!_

"Took you long enough!" Fallon opens the door, still in her school clothes. "Did you got lost or something?" 

"Well, hello to you too." She rolls her eyes, entering the penthouse. "Your place is awesome!" Alice can't help but stare in wonder, the high ceilings, chandelier, huge amounts of natural lighting, and an amazing city view. "Your doorman is kinda weird...are your parents home?" 

"This my father's place, his whore house." Fallon spits bitterly to which Alice frowns, she had heard a lot about Fallon's dad and she couldn't blame her bitterness, he did seem hard to live with. To the point that Alice did herself related with Fallon, she did and still does have her own unresolved issues with her old man but this was a story for another time. "He's coming to dinner, probably bringing something, I'm not sure." 

"Oh, I'll eat anything, really." She smiles brightly, not being a picky eater for a second in her life. "Speaking of your dad," Alice asks after killing some time getting to know Fallon’s house and closet, she even got to try on some of the clothes that Fallon was disposing of. She picks a flowy dress to try on, inspecting on the mirror, it was a perfect fit. "What's your deal with him? Why do you hate him so much?" 

"He's an fucking hypocrite, to start with!" Fallon hisses, lighting up a cigarette. "He's done a lot of shit in his life and he thinks he can hide it from me. Then he comes back, acting like he's the dad of the year and expect me to fucking listen to him when I barely KNOW the guy, you know?!" 

"Have you tried talking to him?" Alice zips the dress, smoothing the fabric, it feels so soft on her hands. "Maybe open up?" 

"No, what am I, mentally stable?" They both laugh for a second, bonding with each other experiences. Fallon wouldn't admit it but she did want a friend, a real friend but she didn't know how to make real friends, so instead of creating real connections, she would just be mean, because that worked out for her for most of her relationships. "So, Tommy huh?" 

"What about him?" Alice asks, changing it to the 10th outfit, almost one hour had passed and neither of them had realized it, Fallon did insist that she showered there just in case Tommy had other plans for later, to which Alice rolled her eyes and laughed but still showered, she wasn't planning on having sex with him tonight, especially when Negan just didn't seem to leave her mind, it didn't matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about him, his eyes, his smile, his smell, his touch, his dic-

"Are you a virgin, Tana?" She blurts out, after holding it in the question ever since they’ve met.

"What? No!" 

"Really? God, I could swear you were." 

"I guess you just don't know me at all huh?" She takes a deep breath, brushing her hair, feeling thirsty. "Can you get me a glass of water?" 

"Do I look like a fucking butler? Get it yourself." Fallon lights up another cigarette. "In the meantime, I'll call my cousin, try to find out where he's taking you." 

"You do that then. Well, I guess I’ll just be my OWN guest then." Walking downstairs barefoot, Alice tries her best to locate herself in the big penthouse. _God, please don't let me get lost in here, I'll never hear the end of it._

To Alice's relief the kitchen was relatively easy to find, so were the glasses and the jar of ice-cold water in the fridge. Her eyes glanced at the clock on the stove, it was getting late, and no sign of Fallon's dad. _Maybe I can just sneak out and meet Thomas instead. Or Negan..._

"He’s a busy man, you idiot. Quit being clingy..." Alice mumbles, hangry by now, her phone begins to ring and her heart skips a beat as she sees the identified caller. _Oh my God, speaking of the Devil!_

"Hi!" She picks up, cheery. 

"Hey, doll. What are you up to?" Negan pretty much purrs on the phone. 

“Oh, nothing really, I’m actually pretty bored now.” He chuckles. “What?”

“I kinda miss you, bunny.”

"You do?" Alice bites her lips, containing her smile. "Well, I miss you too." 

"Yeah, I bet you do." He chuckles. "Listen, I want to see you tonight-" 

"I would love to!" She cuts him off, forgetting all her other plans but his laugh catches her by surprise.

"Always so eager for me, huh? Fuck, I love that about you." His tone seemed ironic, mockingly even. "But what I was going to say before you cut me off is that I can't tonight. I have some work shit to do. You understand, don't you?" 

"Oh...yeah, it's totally fine." _Bummer._

"Of course it is." He adds, as if she was stupid for even implying otherwise. "So, what are you doing tonight?" 

"...I'm-" Alice ponders in telling him the truth but she felt like she was being way too available, even by her standards so she decides to lie instead. "I have some, errands I need to run so...that." _Ugh, you're the worst liar in the whole freaking history of liars ever._ "Hm, I need to go actually, I’m kinda busy so...yeah. Talk to you later." _STUPID!_ She gets nervous, overthinking every word till she sets up her mind that he could see right through her. 

And she was right.

Negan wasn't stupid and he was a much more proficient and experienced liar, catching her hesitation on the spot, but he had plans with Fallon so he had no other choice than to deal with it later. 

Unfortunately, later came sooner than expected.

“UGH, CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?” Fallon screams from upstairs, after getting a text from her dad, telling her he forgot the key, little did she know it was nothing but a tricky excuse to make sure she was home. 

“Do I look like a fucking butler? Get it yourself.” Alice rolls her eyes, giggling after mimicking Fallon’s response from earlier, but at the same time jumping off the counter and rushing to get the door after Fallon groaned and shouted a ‘please?’ from her room.

“Fucking finally, get some of these fucking bags, shit.” She’s greeted with a tall man, pushing her some bags that she figured to be the said dinner by the tempting smell of it, revealing his concealed face. “Holy. Fucking. Fuck...Alice?” 

Her now mortified expression is a mixture of shock, embarrassment, fear, and something else he couldn’t put his finger on precisely at the moment, but he could notice that all the color had left her face, quickly returning to an almost bright red.

“What on earth are you fucking doing here?” He asks, all sorts of thoughts running through his head. _Is she here to threaten, extort me?_

“Hey, dad.” Fallon walks slowly downstairs, her eyes glued to her phone. “That’s the friend I talked to you about.” She introduces a shivering Alice, struggling to hold the bags on her shaky arms, they’ve seemed to lose all strength in them. “This is Montana, fuck, my bad, Alice right?” 

“Uhm…” Alice gulps down, letting out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding to that very moment. “Right. Nice to meet you, sir. I’m Alice.” She tries to reach out her hand and Negan smiles maliciously, to her despair. 

“I know.” He reaches over to grab the bags back, startling her by his skin, that used to send shivers down her core, making her lean them a little much to the right, the scotch bottle he had bought and was saving it for later, shattered on the ground, the rest being quickly saved by his long skilled arms. 

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry, I’m...I’m sorry.” She rushes to the ground, wishing to be swallowed by the earth if possible. 

“Geez, relax, it’s not like the AA over here can’t just buy another one.” Fallon rolls her eyes, grabbing a cloth from the counter and tossing it to her friend. “I’ll get a broom...I just need to know where the hell the help keep those.” And with that she leaves the two, it was actually an excuse, there was no way she planned to help clean it up, going back upstairs to finish getting ready. 

“Hey.” Negan calls out, looking down at her. “Look at me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I swear, if I knew I would never-”

“You would never fucking what? Huh?” He scoffs, mad. “You would have never let me fuck your brains out?” Alice looks up, frowning, his eyes glistened at the sight of her on her knees, big doll-like eyes looking back at him, and all the advice from people around her about Fallon and her father now seemed truer than ever. Like father, like daughter. “Fuck, I can’t believe you fucking lied to me.”

“About what?” She asks, tossing the rag down, not having the strength on her knees to manage lifting herself. _Running some errands? God, I'm so fucking stupid._

“It was you on the phone earlier, wasn't it?” He chuckles, walking to the counter and dropping the rest of the bags there. “Hi Fallon’s dad huh?” She looks down, being caught red-handed. “Not only you fucking lied to me...you lied to me about my kid.”

“I didn’t know.” She whispers, looking back to check if Fallon was coming back. “I was just trying to be a good friend to her, that’s all.”

“I know.” He shrugs. “But here’s the thing...by being good to her, you’ve been bad to me. And that's a no no, a big fat no.” Walking slowly to the broken wet glass mess on the floor, he stops by inches away from her, crouching at her eye level. “And you told me you wanted to be good to me, didn’t you, bunny?” His smell, his touch, his voice was like a dense fog on Alice’s common sense, it made everything blurrier than it already was. “Didn’t you?”

“Yes.” She nods, looking at his lips, now cracking a perfectly devilish smile. “Yes, I did.” _I do._

“ALICE, FYI, THOMAS IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW, FEEL FREE TO STAY AND KEEP ME COMPANY FOR A WHILE LONGER!” Fallon screams from her room and Alice couldn’t hate her timing and her custom to scream all the time more than she did right now. _This can’t possibly get any worse_ . “DON’T WORRY, I’LL TELL HIM TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU LATER.” _...aaaand I was wrong, once again._

Negan’s eyes darted from the girl’s face for a second, his once playful expression is now turned to a bitter, harsh one. “SORRY DAD, FORGOT YOU WERE STILL THERE FOR A SECOND.” _Oh my God, won’t she ever shut the hell up?_

“Thomas?” He asks in a low voice. “You’re fucking with that boy?” 

“No, hm, I never...look, it’s...it’s just dinner. “ _Why am I being like this? And why is he being like this? He’s only a client last time I’ve checked...well, my only client but still._

“And you was supposed to be his fucking dessert, right?” Alice says nothing, just blinks and tries to move away from his gaze, rolling her eyes in annoyance, but his sudden grasp at her chin keeps her in place, she yelps in surprise, cutting her palm on the broken glass, whining in pain. “Shit. Now what the hell I’m going to do with you?”

She could tell that his words had another meaning than just simply not knowing how to handle open bleeding nasty cuts, but right now, she was just too deeply immersed in confusing emotions and her hand was throbbing, making it harder than it should to form a cohesive response. 

Thomas knocking on the door gets both of them by surprise, but Negan is the only one able to say anything. “You really are fucking with that kid, huh?” He wondered if his ex nephew was aware of her “profession” and one part of him wanted to tell him just to make sure he would back away from her. But he wouldn’t...not now at least.

“Negan, please-” She begs, fearing exactly what he was secretly thinking.

“Don’t worry, doll. You know I’m very good at keeping my mouth...shut.” He winks at his dirty joke, smoothing her hair away from her face, his thumb grazing her blushed cheeks. “And it’s not like you can go anyfuckingwhere...” Negan leans down and gives her a soft and quick peck on her lips, turning to the door before adding his final strike. “...especially now I know where to find you, Montana.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward, phew. 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon. Leave a thought, an idea, or pretty much anything if you can, I could really use them hehe
> 
> See ya


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking this long.
> 
> NOT ME UPDATING THE WRONG STORY LOL

“So...are we going out or what?” Thomas asks while Negan is busy gathering the needed supplies for Alice’s still bleeding hand. “I can take you to the hospital first, of course-”

“Nonsense.” Negan’s stern voice cut the room as sharply as the glass. “I can fix it right here.”

“Are you sure, uncle? Cause it looks a little deep-”

“Thomas, why won’t you be a lamb and lend a hand to your cousin setting the table?” Alice’s eyes went wide with the idea of being alone with him in his office, especially now with his bad humor. “I’m sure she would very much appreciate it.” 

Thomas doesn’t seem to think this to be a bad idea, the fastest they got this dinner over with, the fastest he would get his chance to take Alice on a date, and besides, he was a big fan of fun badass uncle Negan. “Give me your hand.” 

“It’s fine, I don’t need-”

“Give me your fucking hand.” He repeats himself, reaching out his larger one. “Now.” Alice slowly reaches out her hand, never breaking eye contact. “There’s still glass on it.” She nods, taking a deep breath, feeling how warm his skin was, normal temperature if we’re being honest, but considering their past interactions, a simple touch of his was more than enough to set her on fire. “Alice?”

“Huh?” She blinks, realizing she wasn’t listening in the first place, deeply immersed in prohibited thoughts, so she whines at the realization he began to pick a few pieces with a tweezer. “Ouch!” 

“If you were listening, as you fucking should, you would’ve heard me warning that this was going to hurt.” He chuckles, picking a few more tiny pieces, eyeing her reaction from time to time. “So...are you going to explain yourself now or do I have to lose another fucking bottle for it?”

“Explain myself?” Alice frowns as he takes the final touches at cleaning her hand. “For what? I’ve told you already, I didn’t know! And if I did, I would never...hm, well...you know!” Negan raises one eyebrow, flexing his jaw angrily. “Look, I don’t want to cause any problems here, I should go-”

“I’m not fucking done with you.” He pulls her arm, pushing her against his desk, caging her in place. “I don’t care that you’re Fallon’s bestie, this happens to be a dandy surprise in my humble opinion.” Alice gulps, not following. “Easier to keep an eye out for you.”

“You had my number.” She tries to argue. “All you had to do was call…”

“Yes, I do but that’s not the point.” Negan strokes his fingers on her cheek. “What I don’t understand is how dare you to make plans with that boy and lie to me about it.”

“...but I...I thought…” 

“You what?” He leans in, turning his ear in her direction. “Use your big girl words, doll, come on.”

“I thought that, uh, this...us.” Alice stutters, trying to find the right words. “I’m not sure anymore.” Negan chuckles and pulls her to a kiss, wrapping his hand around her neck, all good until he squeezed her throat.

“You seem confused, bunny.” She gasps at the suddenness, his lips on her ear, whispering harshly. “So let me remind you: **you do not lie to me, you do not get to hide anything from me, and most of all, you do not, and I repeat, NOT go around fucking anyone, but me.**” He looks at her watering eyes. “Otherwise, this relationship isn't gonna work. Are we clear?” Alice nods quickly, scared but horny at the same time, even though she hated to admit it. “Good.” Negan runs his hand through her hair, placing it behind her ear. “I don’t even have to touch you to know how soaking you’re right now.”

“Negan...please.” She pleads, feeling her cheeks burning bright red. 

“I know...I know.” He chuckles, walking to the door. “Go wash yourself, I’ll wait downstairs.”

“But what about-”

“You handle it, or I will.” Winking after delivering his message, he slowly takes his time walking down the steps, where Fallon already waited impatiently. 

“So...is she gonna come and eat or what?” His daughter asks, food already on her plate.

“Oh, I guess so...she seemed starving to me.”  _ For me.  _

“Babe, there you are!” Thomas smiles seeing her walking down the stairs after a few minutes. “Did you get lost or something?”

“Hm, no...I, I just don’t feel so good.” Alice clears her throat, pulling a chair and sitting. 

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those bitches who can’t handle blood?!” Fallon rolls her eyes. “Or is the good old Mia already?”

“Mia?” She asks eyeing the table, doing her best no to make any eye contact with Negan, who carefully watched every move she made. Fallon snorts, shoving two fingers on her throat. “NO! No, that's not it. And you shouldn't joke about that either.”

“Ugh, relax, it’s pretty common actually, I’m surprised they haven’t introduced her to you yet.” 

“Fallon!” Negan clears his throat. “That’s no way to speak to your new friend.”

“But dad, she’s a model! If anything, I’m helping her! It’s only a matter of time before they make you-”

“FALLON!” He bangs his hand on the table and the room goes quiet. “Eat your goddamn food with your mouth fucking shut.” Fallon frowns and scoffs at his reaction, Alice just eating her own food, not daring to look up from her plate, and Thomas looking at his uncle, holding back his laugh, he wouldn’t admit it but it was nice seeing someone, anyone, putting Fallon in her place. “Please, Alice, don’t assume I don’t give manners to my kid, it won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay, sir.” She mumbled. “Thomas, I don’t think I can make it tonight, I really don’t feel so good.”

“Oh, no.” The boy couldn’t hide his discontentment, but he was legitimately nice and sweet, it wasn’t just for show. “That’s okay, it would be a dick move of me to drag you anywhere after this too.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a certain dick move,” Fallon whispers, forever rebellious, earning a few laughs from her cousin, Alice tried to hold her laugh too but for her sorrow, she couldn’t. “Come on, dad! You never minded the dick jokes, what’s the matter with you?” His daughter asks after noticing the bitter scowl on his face. “Alice doesn't mind.”

“You know what, I think I’m just fucking tired.” He takes a deep breath. “So, Alice...tell me a little about yourself.”

“There really isn’t much to tell, sir.” She laughs uncomfortably, sipping her water. “I just moved here, actually.” _ But you probably know that.  _

“Really?” Negan chuckles as he pretends not knowing that by now. “Dad works a lot?”

“Hm, I’m not sure. We aren’t exactly on talking terms at the moment.” 

"Aw, why's that, babe?" Thomas asks, reaching out his hand but she pulls her away, raising the bandage as an excuse, the movement not going unnoticed by Negan's sharp eyes. 

"It's complicated and a long story but to make it short, he cheated on my mother, had a whole family on the side." 

"Wow...it's like I heard that story somewhere somehow before." Fallon snorts, chewing her food. Alice suddenly remembers all the bad things she heard about him, from Fallon, Laura...even Irene herself. It all made her even more confused by him, he seemed so dreamy but at the same time, he set off a bunch of red flags on her head. "Hey, Ali, did you know that my dad-" 

"I, I should go." Alice suddenly blurts out, pushing off her chair loudly.  _ What I don’t know can’t hurt me right?  _ "It was lovely to meet you, sir." 

"Ali, wait, let me give you a ride!" 

"No, no I'm fine, I'll get a cab." She refuses Thomas offer, rushing to get her bag, she takes a deep breath, remembering Fallon's words. "I'll see you guys at school." Before anyone could say anything, she's out through the door, pressing the elevator button, grabbing her phone to call a car as she walks into the elevator. "Oh, thank God." Whispering to herself as the door begins to close. 

"You seriously didn't think I was done with you, didn't you?" That way too familiar voice laughs as it stops the double doors with his expensive-looking shoe. 

"Negan!" She blurts out, looking over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

"Giving a ride to my daughter's new best friend." He walks into the elevator, pressing the closing button, locking the two in the metal cage, the sexual tension already dense enough, his proximity only making it worse.  _ What rabbit hole have I got myself into? _ "There’s no rush, bunny...going down?"

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut scene coming up next and everything goes just fine for a few days (until it doesn't).
> 
> Hope you like this story, let me know what you think :


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! 
> 
> This chapter is NSFW, we'll get a better look on Negan's manipulative side.

"Leaving so soon, girl?" The doorman who to this moment, didn't bother to raise his eyes from his phone asks when he notices a blushed Alice, clutching her bag to her chest as she took rushed steps to the gates, glancing behind her shoulder every few steps. "Are you lost, again? You sure seem like it."

She stops dead in her tracks, taking a deep breath before taking the courage to ask him for a cab or anything actually, that man did send chills down her spine and not in a good way, at least not like Negan, the man who she mischievously tricked, getting off on a few floors before him, as he got distracted by an urgent phone call on the elevator for just mere seconds, giving her enough time to rush down the stairs, considering she pushed all the buttons on the metal cage before running off.  
"Can I get you a cab or...I can take you home myself."

"What?" Alice asks, confirming her suspicions of that man's true intentions.

"I get off in a half-hour." He opens the cabin, taking a few steps in her direction. "But I'm sure we can find something to do in the meantime."

"Just open the gate." She clears her throat, the fainting sound of heavy steps in the distance, following by a car starting its engine. _Oh fuck_. "Please."

"I have a better idea." Dave smiles, taking another step. "Why don't you come inside the cabin-"

"There you are!" Both Alice's and Dave's faces drop at the sound, each one for different reasons as the big black car pulls over to the gate, Negan opening the door with a charming, yet threatening smile. "Alice…" He grabs her arm, pulling her back with a slight push, his grasp around it, however, was the complete opposite. "Why didn't you tell me you were claustrophobic?!"

"I'm not…" she mumbles, looking down. _I wasn't fast enough, shit_. "I just don't want to bother you, sir. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"I can drive her home, sir," Dave suggests in a friendly tone, much different than the one he was using it so far, reaching out his arm to the girl by Negan's side. "It's no issue, really-"

"Am I talking to you?" Negan looks at the man for the first time since getting there, a small nod from Dave was more than enough for him to continue. "Yeah, I didn't think so. Why don't you mind your fucking business and leave my daughter's friend alone?!"

"I'm... I'm so sorry, sir. I was just trying to help-" Negan suddenly opens the passenger's door, ignoring the man.

"Get inside." He closes the door with a loud thud, taking a deep breath, turning once again to the now scared for his job looking man, glancing at the name tag. "So, Dave…" Negan says bitterly. "Let's get one thing straight here. You don't think, you don't look and most fucking importantly, you don't speak to my daughter's new friend. The only thing I want you to fucking do is your goddamn job."

"Yes, sir." Dave looks down, stumbling back to his cabin.

"AND OPEN THIS FUCKING GATE." He shouts, turning around the car, opening the driver's door. " **NOW**!"  
The gate lifts slowly, in the meantime, Alice can feel his intense burning gaze on her, as the barrier is not fully lifted yet. "And you and I, bunny...we need to talk."

The ride lasted less than five minutes until he pulled over on an empty dark street, his hands gripping the wheel.

"Smart little trick you did back there." Negan chuckles, amused. "Did not see that coming, nor did I expected this shit from you, doll."

"I meant what I said about not feeling good." It's all what Alice says, her hand stinging from time to time. "And I handled the Thomas situation...just like you asked me to." _For how long I don't know_.

"How did it feel?" He asks, twirling a lock of her dark auburn hair around his finger. "Tell me, baby, how did it feel breaking that boy's heart?"

"I didn't...I didn't break his heart, Negan." She corrected, furrowing her brow. "Or at least I didn't intend to."

"Oh no?" Negan challenged. "You didn't intend to huh? And why is that, doll?"

"He's nice and fun. It was just a dinner, it didn't mean anything-"

"It might not mean anything to you but it meant to him, you better be damn sure of that."

"How can you possibly know that?" She chuckles. "Not every man I know is trying to sleep with me."

"Aw, aren't you a sweet innocent little angel?" _At least that's what you think_. "Listen, doll, that's exactly what I'm talking about. You're too...good, too," He looks down at her, licking his lips. " **Mouthwatering** sweet, and that's what drawn me to you in the first place."

"I don't think I follow."

"You will, eventually, don't worry. But the thing is, some people would love to take that part of you and twist it and turn it until it turns black and wicked as the others, I just want to keep this, you, us, safe."

"You do?" Her smile gets brighter and brighter by the seconds. "Negan, you really mean that?"

"Yeah, I want to take care of you, baby. And I can't do that if you let those other people get near you, if you let them take advantage of you."

"But Thomas seemed so-"

"Alice, bunny, trust me. I know men. There's nothing nicer than a guy who's trying to fuck you." What Alice failed to realize in this moment, is that those exact words applied to Negan himself, he knew that but his ego was too big to admit it.

He wasn't stupid, he acted roughly with her earlier, as he usually did, and it worked wonders so far, until now of course. He expected her to submit and comply after their last interaction but it only served to scare her away, he noticed that after her stunt on the elevator, how quickly she shut off, so he had to resort to other methods if he wished to keep her.  
Negan knew by his meetings with Irene and just his common sense of knowing the industry she was, he knew that for years now, that she was sought by many like him, busy, rich, and powerful businessmen who wished to have a good time with someone like her: young, beautiful, untarnished.

  
"You do trust me, don't you?" He asks, stroking her cheek after she nods softly. "Good, because I do want to be your friend, I want you to be able to tell me anything, I want to know you."

"I want to know you too." She admits, her breathing unhinged by now, the dime light, the tight space, and his scent were more than enough to fog her mind. "I just need you to be patient with me. This whole thing, you being Fallon's dad, wow, that's...that's a lot."

"I can only imagine, doll. But don't you worry, I'll take it slow then."

"...not that slow." Alice leans in, kissing him suddenly, quickly moving back, surprised by her own behavior. "Hm, sorry, it's getting late, perhaps I should go-" Before she can manage to finish her sentence, Negan is already deepening said kiss, holding her in place, one hand on the nape of her neck and the other on her waist, pulling her closer. _It's really getting late, my mom's gonna kill me_. "Wait."

"No fucking waiting, I've been dying to get my hands on you this whole goddamn night." He grabs her hair, pulling softly, exposing her neck to his bruising kisses. "Ever fucked on a car?"

"What?" She giggles, slightly embarrassed as he dragged her to the backseat with a swift and may we add, experienced, move.

"Tell me, did you?" Negan repeats himself, laying her on the seats, his hands never leaving her already shivering body.

"Uh, no." _Not really, does dry humping counts?...God, what am I thinking, shut up Montana!_

"Fucking perfect, I'll make sure you don't forget this." He declared, whispering in her ear as his hand found its way to the heated soaking flesh between her legs. "Don't hold back, baby, I wanna hear it." Negan demanded as he rubbed slow pressured circles on her clit after sliding his hand inside her underwear, kissing her, muffling the moans, even at that moment contradicting himself. "See? Aren't you happy you are with me instead of that boy? He can't make you fucking cum like I do."

"Negan, please." Alice cried, squirming under his touch, having to hold back her body reactions all night too. "This is so good, please." She kissed him again, forgetting her wounded hand for a second, immediately being reminded after bumping on his back, hissing in pain, blood quickly staining the bandage he made earlier. _Uh oh_. "Negan."

"Shhh, baby, I got you." He keeps his movements as he feels her boobs at the same time. "I'll make it go away, just relax."

"Negan, it hurts." She complains, her attention on the bandage. "Maybe we should-FUCK!"

"No cursing, baby, but yeah let's fuck." Negan chuckles, allowing her to adjust to his size, moving slowly. "I fucking got you, come on." As he begins to pick up his desired pace, he supports most of his weight but clutching at the door, his face stuffed on the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, marking the soft skin, hearing her moans of both pain and pleasure. "That's it, feels good doesn't it? Feels good to have me deep inside huh? Say it."

"It does, God, it does feel so fuck-... freaking good. Please don't stop." She begs, pulling him closer, lacing his hips with her legs. "Please Negan."

"That's it, baby, let it out." Sliding his hand between them, he continues to rub the same circles that made her so squirmish earlier, having to hold her by the neck. "You wanna fucking cum? Huh? You wanna cum around daddy's dick?" Alice nods eagerly, her eyes closed. "Look at me, look at daddy's eyes when you cum, come on."

"Oh, God, Negan!" She trembles and shivers under him, her intense orgasm ripping through her core, her scream swallowed by his aggressive lips as he sought his own thrill, drilling her to the ecstasy, her bleeding hand forgotten by the two who did their best to clean themselves after such steamy car session.

"My mom called me over a dozen times." Alice mumbles looking at the mirror, trying to fix the mess Negan did on her hair and dress, her cheeks still with that flushed look he loved so much. "What do I tell her?"

"Tell her that you stayed over for dinner...and dessert too." He chuckles at his joke, earning a soft smile from her, the love bites already forming on her chest and neck. "Good luck explaining those to her though."

"Ugh, you shouldn't leave marks on me. I have a shoot tomorrow." She scolded him, not noticing the thighing grip on the steering wheel. "Lucky for me, I'm great at dealing with those nasty things."

"And how exactly is that?" Negan squints his eyes, slightly annoyed.

"I bruise easily." Alice shrugs, dismissing his questioning tone as she searches for her house key. "Thanks for the ride."

"No, baby, thank you." He takes a deep breath, leaning in kissing her lips softly, opening his glove compartment at the same time. "And I know you don't like taking these," Negan hands her a money envelope. "But I didn't have time to get you a gift considering our plans were canceled by your smarty ass."

"You're not still mad about it, are you?" She giggles awkwardly, her hand on the handle. "Keep the envelope as a peace offering then."

"No, I fucking insist." Negan grabs her bag before she can say no again, shoving the envelope inside. "Now, give me a goodnight kiss and go to bed." Pulling her closer by the face, he takes his time giving his goodbye, watching her as she makes her way inside the apartment complex, only driving off when she closes the gate.

And as soon she closes the gate and hears him driving away from her house, it's when the realization suddenly (and finally) hits her, like a mad train off its tracks as she climbs the stairs with a faint pain between her legs and a strong one on her hand, both quickly giving space to the huge ball that seemed to drop on her stomach, forcing her to stop mid steps with a confused and slightly scared expression on her flushed face.

_Wait a minute, wait a damn minute, Jesus Christ...how did we get here? I never told Negan where I live..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nor should have come, dear but is a little too late for that now 👀)
> 
> Oh well, I guess most of us met a guy like Negan in real life. 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, I plan to update soon. Leave a comment or a idea if you want, I love to read them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you soon 💖


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick soft chapter before the angst bitch jumps on the ship hehe

“Feel better, honey?” Celia asks after patching up her daughter’s hand in the morning. “Why didn’t you woke me up last night?”

“I didn’t want to bother you or grams, since you two sleep in the same room.” The girl smiles faintly, still trying to figure out how Negan knew exactly where she lived, he never asked and she certainly never told him.  _ Maybe it was Irene? No, she says the clients don’t have access to such pieces of information...but Negan is a special client, right? Still, kinda spooky. _ “And how is she doing?”

“She still refuses to go to the doctor, so we couldn’t get any blood tests,” Celia says taking a deep breath. “But she’s a strong woman, she’ll get better.” Alice nods, worried. “And how’s the whole modeling business?”

“It’s great, so much fun, not exactly what I’ve imagined it but, uh, I’m having fun...and getting paid so...I can’t complain.” She looks down at her new phone, something her mom didn’t notice so far, a text from Irene about a job. “I won’t complain as long I can help out here.”

“Did you’ve made any friends yet?” Alice’s mind wanders to someone in particular. “At least one?”

“Yeah...yeah, I think I have.” 

“Great, just be careful, you know how that saying goes: better an honest enemy than a false friend.”

“I know, mom.” She holds the urge of an eye roll, for years she had heard her mother and grandmother saying that exact sentence. “You’ve been saying that for years.”

“And it kept you out of trouble so far so you can’t say I’m not right.” Celia stands, kissing the top of her head, ruffling her hair. “Just beware, okay? You’re a sweet girl and I don’t want you getting hurt, not everyone who claims to be a friend is friendly, you know?!” She nods, the advice not making sense at the moment, something she would regret it bitterly later on. “I’ve got to go, I have a job interview later, if everything goes well, I’ll be able to spend more time with you. Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need luck, mom.” Alice laughs as she picks up her stuff for school, Laura was giving her a ride today so she felt lucky herself. “We’re gonna get through this, you’ll see.”

  
  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, how’s the whole Big Daddy Fish going?” Andy asks Irene, as they watched from afar the girl who posed for over an hour now, the number of times she had changed long forgotten by this point, the photographer not satisfied with none of the clothes they had put on so far. “Are we getting the exclusivity deal or not?”

“It depends on the girl next door over there.” Irene huffs, annoyed. “He wants her out of the Menu.”

“Shut up! No way, she’s gonna do great in it! I’ve had a bunch of calls from customers after her!”

“...what customers?” The woman asks, ambitious as ever, her phone ringing stopping her mid-thought. “Hold that thought.” 

“God, who the hell picked that shit?” The photographer, a bald man named Benny roars in frustration, putting his camera down, glaring at the blonde model that rolled her eyes, extremely annoyed. “She doesn’t look good in anything.”

“Negan, what a lovely surprise!” Irene exclaims, stepping further away to scape the dreadful music picked by Benny. “What can I do for you today?”

“I’m just calling to make sure you’re doing what I’ve asked you.” His voice seems relaxed, something out of the ordinary for him. “Everything going according to plan?” Irene sighs, her patience was very low and even lower with Alice, but if she wished to score that million dollar deal with Negan’s company, she would have to put up with the girl. “Hey, baldie, still fucking there?”

“Yeah, I mean, yes!”  _ DID HE JUST CALLED ME BALDIE?  _ “Matter of fact, she’s doing a small job tonight, small party, nothing to worry about.” She heard him take a deep breath and let out a chuckle a second later. “Negan, still there?”

“Text me the address later.” That’s all he says before hanging up on her, preparing himself for the 20th and last job interview of the day.  _ Lord, bare me fucking patience, cause if you give me strength, I might kill this last interviewee _ . 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Put a smile on your face. You’re not the one stuck with the stuck up newbie.” Amber complains as Alice holds a small mirror for her to retouch her lipstick, they were working as receptionist for a wine tasting event for the night. Nothing major but it paid surprisingly well, for Alice at least, the exact reason behind it, completely unknown to her so far. “And if anyone asks, you’re 21.”

“Wasn’t I 19 just the other day?” The girl scoffs, shifting her weight from a foot to another, the shoes incredibly uncomfortable. 

“I’m just the messager.” The blonde girl rolls her eyes. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and get us a bottle of wine? Anything to make this night bearable.”

“...can we even do that?” She asks, uncertain. They couldn’t but Amber was in a bad mood from the Benny shoot earlier and if someone was to get in trouble for it, why not blame the new girl?

“They want to sell this shit! What better than two hot girls advertising for it?” That seems to convince Alice, who was actually looking for something to eat, she didn’t have the time to grab anything after school and it was way past 9 PM, only snaking on grapes from the decoration from time to time.  _ Maybe there’s some cheese cubes somewhere.  _ “Just don’t be long.”

“Okay.” Alice only makes it a few steps into the party before Andy hands her a silver platter, grabbing another one for himself. “But Amber asked me to-”

“I don’t care what Amber asked you to do! Just go, the girl responsible for the VIP section is stuck in the toilet.”

“Oh my God, is she ok?” She asks, being pushed by Andy. 

“Yeah, yeah, she ate the cheese cubs.”  _ Oh, now that’s fortunate _ . “Go, go, bunny. Don’t keep them waiting.” 

Alice does her best to keep the tray and herself balanced as she slowly climbs the stairs to the VIP section, her eyes on the expensive bottles on the ice bucket, the label familiar to her by now, she dodged a few comments from the group as she served them, nodding and pretending not to speak their language, one of the benefits of being bilingual is playing dumb when needed. 

Not a few hours later, Andy dismissed her for the night, paying her in cash, she felt glad, at least being paid on the day meant she could give her mom a part of the money and keep some for herself, something she didn’t usually did when Negan paid her. She didn’t felt like she earned that money, she felt embarrassed even, so every single penny he gave her, she would give the full amount for Celia, to pay for Emilia’s debt. _ I should ask how much till we finish it, I don’t want to do this forever. I feel so guilty already, they would never forgive me if they knew how I got the money. _

“Well, I be dammed!” That husky and smooth voice that never failed to send shivers down her spine mutters dangerously close. “Us running into each other like that...it has to mean something.”

And he was right. It did mean something. But nothing of simple innocent coincidences of life or something of the sort, no. It meant that he had Irene text him the address, so he could fake such a scenario, the knight in shining armor after a long day of work. But for Alice, who was indeed tired and starving by now, it was a simple innocent coincidence of life, a pleasant one even considering he was now driving her to get something to eat, planning a _"snack"_ for himself too.

Oh well, ignorance is bliss. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who turned 24 yesterday? Starts with an M and it ends with an E: ME! lol 
> 
> Anyways, probably another smutty chapter to come, and then the shit hits the fan big time. Heartbreak is coming, can't say I didn't warned you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Feel free to request scenes or situations if you want to :)
> 
> See you guys soon! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Byeee


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW AND ANGST ALERT! 
> 
> HEARTBREAK!

“Feeling better?” Negan asks after she finishes eating the food she was so desperate after.

“Yes! I was starving!” She smiles, putting down her plate, licking the corners of her mouth, snatching the last bits of the cheesecake she had for dessert. “Thank you.”

“No problem, doll.” He smiles faintly. “I don’t want you staying that long without eating any more.”

“Oh.” Negan’s face is twisted into a bitter scary scowl. “No.”

“If Irene or anyone in that shit hole is making you do this, just fucking say it-”

“No! I...I just didn’t have the time today.” Alice grabs his sleeve before he can pick up his phone, dreading the idea of bothering him. “I promise, I won’t do this again.”

“Great.” He takes a deep breath, pleased by her need to please and keep him calm, relaxed without trying. His thumb strokes her cheek, taking in, savoring how exquisite she looked with a tight black strapless corset, even tighter pants, and high heels. “And I have to be honest...for more that I fucking loved how those clothes look on you...I like you better without them.” She stands from the chair, dusting the crumbs off her chest, smiling as she opens her arms.

“I’m all yours.” Alice closes her eyes, waiting for him to begin taking them off but she’s surprised by him pushing her roughly on the bed, hovering above her.

“Say that again.”

“What?” She struggles a little, taken aback by his reaction. This was supposed to be playful.

“Say it.” Negan repeats himself, his face everything but playful.

“I’m all yours.” Alice realizes what he wants, which scared her for a few seconds, but his softening expression made her relax not soon after. “Is that what you want to hear?”

“Yes, fucking yes.” He lifts her from the bed, carrying her in his arms, her legs laced around his waist as he carries her to the bathroom. “I’m gonna take care of you.” She says nothing when he begins to undress her, slowly, his present pace so different from the one he just showed her. “I’m gonna take care of you so good, you fucking see.”

He finishes undressing her, taking a step back to take a good look at her, making her self-conscious for a second, pulling her hair to her chest, covering her breasts with a soft curtain of dark auburn locks.

“No, no, you’re fucking perfect...I wanna remember you just like this.” She shivered, feeling her cheeks burning at his perfect wolfish smile. He starts to run the water, helping her to enter the big bathtub. “Your turn, help me out of this fucking cage.” Negan is shirtless, standing in front of the tub, his intentions loud and clear. “That’s it.” Alice kneels, her wet hands begins to unbuckle his belt, next thing she knows she’s shivering again, making the task harder than it really was but she manages, at least enough to get him satisfied, soon joining her on the tub.

“You look tense.” Alice blurts out, her dilated eyes fixed on his muscular back when he leaned to adjust the temperature. “May I?”

“How can I say no to a face like that?” Negan chuckles, still turned against her, the sudden feeling of cold liquid soap on his warm skin makes him squirm a little, but the sensation of two small, strong hands massaging his tense muscles, a deep humming erupting from the back of his throat, loving that sensation. “That feels so fucking good.” Alice smiles softly, perfectly aware that she was a great massagist, at least that was what her mother used to say. “Come here.”

“But I was not finished!” She complains, the memory of her mother tainted the moment but it all melted away when he pulled her to his lap, soapy bubbles floating around them as they kissed passionately, his hands sliding slowly, from neck, back...

“Say it again, bunny.” He whispers between sloppy kisses, adjusting their position, her legs around his waist. “You know what I want to hear, bunny, come on.”

“I’m all yours, Negan.” Alice blinks slowly, hypnotized by his moves and words, the hair that framed her face sticking to her wet skin. “Please…”

“You don’t have to say it twice.” Negan chuckles, kissing her lips again, bringing her closer and keeping her in place by the nape of her neck, shifting so he could slide in easier. “Fuck, that’s it, fucking take it, baby.” He whispers against her neck, moving slowly at first, speeding at every deep thrust of his, creating waves on the warm soapy water.

“This feels so good.” She moans, holding at his neck, hugging it, hiding her face on his shoulder.

“Look at me.” He snapped, pulling her face to his, his eyes burning at hers. “Keep your eyes fucking open, look at me.” Alice realized that this task was harder than it seemed to be, his pace wasn’t merciful, nor was his hand, who just joined underwater, long skilled fingers applying pressure at the circles he was making on her bundle of nerves. “Fuck, I just can’t get enough of you.”

“Negan...please….” Alice halfway begged and moan, trying to move away from his hand, the overstimulation he was providing was indeed too much. “Please.”

“No, no. Stay on it.” Negan realized as she tried to run from it, now using both hands to lock her in place as he thrust as deep and hard as he wanted, knowing that this was driving her crazy as was himself going. “I want you to cum on my dick, I want to feel it as I’m still inside this tight little pussy of yours.”

“Oh, God!” She tried to push him away again by pure instinct, one part of her begging for him to stop all at once and the other begging the complete opposite.

And the opposite won.

Alice hugged him closer, meeting his thrust with her hips, the water now overflowing on the floor as she bounced her orgasm away against him, who sought his thrill by now, his husky moans indicating that he was closer and closer, their lips swallowing each other moans and cries as this bath lasted.

And it was a long one, to say the least.

It was so long that it required a shower after it, Alice insisted to shower alone, knowing that if he were to join her, it would be the bathtub situation all over again. He knew she was right, it was late but he hoped to keep her at least for a few hours more.

“What’s this?” Alice asked, coming out of the shower with her hair up in a bun, not feeling like explaining why her hair was soaking wet to her mother. “Is this for me?”

“Yes, it, is.” Negan closed one of the closet doors, smiling. “I figured it was best that we keep at least a few change of clothes here...you know...just in case something “ _bath_ ” happens.” He joked, earning a genuine laugh from her. “Please don’t tell me you have to go.”

“Ok...I won’t.” She smiled, sneaking behind his back, opening the closet doors, surprised at the variety of clothing options, from dresses, lingerie to casual clothing. And said casual clothing oddly familiar, as if he knew what she liked to wear on the day to day basis, when in reality, in her mind, all he ever saw her wearing was the clothes she was required to wear in events. “But I have to go. It’s super late. “

“I don’t care.” He admitted, honestly, such harsh honesty going unnoticed by a tired and sore Alice. “But I’m sure your mother does.”

“Yes and if I continue to get this late every other day, I might get grounded.” Picking a simple shirt, jeans, and shoes, she turns to Negan. “Can you dress me? Like a baby.”

“Dress you? That’s the most awful thing you can ask me, doll.” Negan laughed, but completed the task gladly, putting her fresh underwear on with steady hands, buttoning her pants, planting a kiss and a bite on her stomach, and finally sliding her shirt above her head, keeping her face between his hands, stroking the soft skin.

“Am I too old for you?” He asks before he can hold himself back. _Who the hell cares_?

“No,” Alice says without hesitation. “You’re special to me.” Negan smiles at her response, kissing her lips softly.

“You’re special to me too.” He chuckles, taking a deep breath later, picking the right words. “Alice...I’m willing to officially acknowledge you.” Negan is completely serious out of a sudden, she snorts, tying her shoes. "I want to make it official." 

“What? You’re saying you want to, like...date me or marry me?” A complete silence falls into the room until Negan’s serious expression turns into a laughing fit, something that makes her annoyed, hurt even. "What?"

“Marry you? Oh, bunny.” He stands from the bed, walking to his desk, opening a drawer, and grabbing an envelope. “Fuck, never again. Dating, marrying, ugh, that shit is just so far away from my plans.” Alice frows, his words now turning into a turmoil inside her head.

“But...what if one day comes, and...and we’re still together and you like me more?” She pleads, her voice breaking. “Not even then? Never?”

“....nope.” Negan kisses the top of her head, stroking his fingers on her cheek. “And besides, I don't have to, you know, especially not with you...”

“Especially not with me?” She turns her head, dodging his hand that tried to twirl her hair. _What's so wrong about me?_ “What do you mean? Why especially me?”

“Because you, bunny...I don't have to, you’re something I can buy.”

“BUY?” Alice scoffs, offended, walking away from his touch. “I AM NOT FOR SALE!” She could feel her heartbreaking, the words of caution about him now returning. Too late. 

“Not for sale?” Negan laughs. “Come on, don’t be fucking stupid. I fucking **pay** you, every time we meet. You come here, we fuck, and then you walk out with a _thick_ envelope of money.”

“You...but you told me that...that...they were gifts.” She looks down, embarrassed. _How could I be so stupid?_

“And they’re gifts! But it’s a nice way to put it.” He smiles. “Come on, don’t be like that. I willing to take care of you.”

“Take care of me?”

“Yeah, listen, you won’t ever have to worry about a thing. I’ll give you a nice apartment, college, whatever you want.”

“My family would never accept that.” She admits, more to herself than for Negan, who scoffed in disbelief. "They wouldn't."

“Why the hell not? I’ll pay the family’s debt, you won’t have to worry about money or rent ever again. What do you say? A nice apartment with a nicer view? Huh? You don’t even have to live there if you don’t want to, we could use just for fucking.” Alice bites her lips, the feeling of oncoming tears pricking in, she would realize later that he knew somehow about Emilia's debt, but now she was too heartbroken to notice. “So...what do you say?”

“I thought you were different.” She mumbled, feeling like the stupidest girl that ever walked the earth. "I thought you were special." _I thought **I** was special too. _

“And I fucking am!” He roars, losing his patience. 

“I am not for sale.” Alice repeats, bitterly.

“You’re a whore. A prostitute...” Negan claps, leaning back, stating the obvious, a hurtful tone being used.

  
“I was just going to do for a while!" She spits back, tears flowing freely now, she could swear he rolled his eyes at her reaction, but it was now too blurry to see. "To help my family!”

“Oh, **_for a while_** , right. Let’s stop this shit right there, doll. Easy money is fucking addictiving.” And he was damn well aware of it, thankful for it even. “I want you all to myself.” Alice doesn’t even acknowledge his presence anymore, stuck inside her own head. “I’ll take care of your family. I’ll take care of you. But I won’t ever, fucking never, live or marry with you.”

Her expression was pure sadness and betrayal, she couldn’t believe she fell for it. And for what?

“This _gift_ has way more than the usual.” Negan grabs her bag, tossing the envelope inside. “Think about it.”

“I need to go.” Alice whispers, her throat sandlike.

“Not before giving me a nice and grateful goodnight kiss.” He grabs her before she can leave, bringing her to his lips, tasting the saltness of her tears on his tongue, she struggles, grabbing her bag and storming outside of what once was her favorite place to be, her literal comfort, safe, loving zone.

Now all she could feel was the opposite of it. Negan however, seemed to be his same usual self, scaringly unaffected, as if he expected this to happen at some point.

“Same time tomorrow?” He screamed at the closing elevator doors, winking as the cage went down and he went back to his room, rolling his eyes, her reaction and tears not bothering him at all. “Oh well, she’ll be back.” _They all do_.

_They all did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alice :/ 
> 
> Next chapter she runs into Negan again and things go terribly wrong. 
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, I wrote this just after I had a root canal done so sorry if it's kinda...messy. 
> 
> Leave a review if you can :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you soon byeee


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shot chapter, basically Alice is out for some closure!

"Where's that little bitch?" Irene cusses into her office, screaming for Andy, who rushed into the room like a butler. "ANDY! Where's Alice?" 

"She should be here anytime soon, Alpha. Why?" 

"That stupid girl ruined my fucking deal with Negan." 

"What?" Andy shrieked, surprised. "HOW?" 

"That's what I'm going to find out." The older woman checks her watch, a soft knock on the door a second later. "Come in!" 

"Hi...you wanted to see me?" Alice had a scared expression on her face and the sight alone made Irene wanting to scream at her but then she remembered the huge deal she would lose if the girl was gone for good, so she had to tone it down her anger level. 

"Yes, sweetie, I did." Andy makes a surprised face but quickly covers it up, closing the door and leading the girl inside. "How's everything going?" 

"With what?" She asks, not wanting to tell her the truth, she didn't trust Irene after all. 

"Negan." 

"Why? Did he say anything?" Alice blurted out before she could stop herself. 

"He did, yes but...I would like to hear from you. Us girls get to stick together after all." 

"Well…" She gulps, taking a deep breath. "I think I made a mistake." 

"Really, dear? How so?"  _ YOU STUPID BITCH ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS TO SAY YES!  _

"I'm confused...about him." 

"Oh God... what is it?" 

"I thought we had something going on and...well, I was the only one that had this thought too so...I don't want to see him anymore." Alice mumbles. 

"Did he hurt or anything?" Irene asks, suddenly remembering one episode with Sherry. 

"No." 

"THEN WHAT IS IT FOR GOD'S SAKE?" The older woman snaps and Andy decides to interfere. 

"Okay, boss. I think I know what's happening, let me talk to her." He escorts her outside to the fancy deck they used to use for photos. 

"I don't get it. Why is she so upset about this? She's not the one who got her heartbroken by him." 

"I KNEW IT!" Andy snaps his fingers and sits by her side, pulling her head to his lap, stroking her hair softly. "Go on. Tell me everything." 

Alice felt more comfortable around Andy, it's not like she trusted blindly on him but she did like him better than the bald head woman whose temper was as short as her legs. 

"Oh, honey." Andy pouts after listening to the whole story. "This is not like Pretty Woman, baby." 

"But he said so many things to me." 

"Men will say anything to get inside our pants, bunny." 

"Andy, I do like him, for real. I wanted to make him happy." 

"I'm gonna get real with you, Ali." He says in a serious tone. "Men like Negan, they're not to be messed with. And it's in your best interest to be on his right side. He can make your life so much easier." 

"I know. But how can I continue if he thinks I'm just an object he can buy?" 

"Don't you want to help your family?" 

"Yes but…"

"Then suck it up. Millionaires aren't for loving, dear. They're for exploring."

“...but that’s not me, Andy. I didn’t even want to do this in the first place!”

“But you did and there’s no turning back now.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Alice, haven’t seen you in a while...is everything okay?” Thomas asks on the way out of class, she had been avoiding everyone for a few days, too embarrassed to even talk to anyone.

“Yeah, hm hi Tommy, sorry, I just been really tired lately. But I’m fine, what’s up?”

“Oh, I wanted to invite you for, hm, I wanna take you out for dinner tonight.”

“Oh...dinner? Tonight?” She ponders the idea, not feeling like it. “Well-”

“Hey, lovebirds!” Fallon laces her arms around their necks, leading them outside. “What are you two up to?”

“Kids!” A particular voice makes Alice freeze on her spot.  _ Oh crap.  _

“What are you doing here?” Fallon asks him, releasing the two and crossing her arms, defensive. He had the worst mood the past few days and seeing him all friendly out of a sudden, usually mean that something was up.

“Can’t a dad pick his daughter and her friends from school?” Negan asks sporting his best smile, making Alice’s heart jump on her chest, they hadn’t seen each other since that night, she had been ignoring his texts and calls, much to Irene distress. 

“You never do that.” Fallon scoffs. 

“Give me a fucking break, will ya?!” He licks his lips. “So, Thomas, Fallon’s friend, you two need a ride?”

“No, thank you.” Alice quickly says. “I have work to do at the agency.” Negan’s jaw clenches at her response. 

“Listen, hm, about dinner…” Thomas insists, scratching his head. “Do you want to go?”

“Oh, right...dinner, with you, tonight.” Negan watches her through his sunglasses, his eyes twitching in anger. “Sure, I would love to., I’ll meet you there.” She waves them a quick bye and rushes into a cab. 

“Way to go, cus!” Fallon nudges him with her shoulder, teasing him while her dad stormed off to the car, shutting the door with unnecessary strength. “Adding a model to your list?”

“Shut up, Fallon.” Both Negan and Thomas curse, each in a different tone. 

Each in a different meaning.

Before he could text her, his own phone buzzed and a single phrase from her that made his scow turn to a naughty smirk. 

**I need to see you.**

\--------------------------------------------------

"You look amazing... but you're late." Negan says, opening the door, sniffing her perfume as she walks past him with her arms crossed. "You're never late, I got worried." 

"I had work at the agency, you know that." Alice clears her throat, holding her jacket tight to her chest. 

"Put something in that pretty little head of yours." He walks to her, holding her face with his hands, stroking her face. "I always come first. Before everything and everyone." Negan leaned into, trying to kiss her but she turns her face away. "Now what is it?" 

"I figured I owed you at least, hm, an explanation or some closure." Negan frowns, that wasn't exactly how he saw this meeting going.  _ She wanted to see me _ ! "But it's over." 

"Wait what?" 

"I can't do this anymore." 

"Is this about that other night?" Negan laughs. "Come on, bunny, how could I fucking know you had all those romantic ideas-"

"There's nothing wrong being romantic!" Alice pushes his hand away. "You laughed at me, you made me feel like I was the stupidest person ever!" 

"Alice, wake the hell up! You can't possibly think this was going anywhere other than sex." 

"I did...but you're right. This isn't going anywhere. It's over. I don't want to do this anymore. Not with you at least." 

"Not with me?? WHY THE HELL NOT WITH ME?" 

"Because I can't keep having sex with you, knowing you have no feelings for me...when I clearly do for you." 

Negan's face dropped and he almost felt guilty but his anger and hate of being rejected took the best of him. 

"You fucking need me." He says bitterly. "You need  **my** money."

"I don't." She swallows a lump on her throat, feeling like crying, checking her phone. "If I'm some object you can buy, then someone else can buy me too." 

"This is not over until I fucking say it." Negan blocks the door, stopping her from getting out.

"Fine, have fun talking to yourself then." Alice squeezes her way under his arm. "I have a dinner date to attend to."

"Alice!" He shouts before she closes the elevator doors. "Get back here, this conversation is giving one hell of a turn on. You're playing games right?! Fuck, I like games, come back inside." 

Alice almost runs into his direction, his voice ever so inviting, she did missed his voice, his touch, his smell, his everything. But she knew the longer she made it to be, the harder it would be for later.

And who wants to prolong a heartbreak as epical as his? Alice was young and naive but she knew that what she feels for him was real. It happened so fast, so quickly, but for her, it was so real. But he proved himself to have different ideas of their relationship and she knew nothing good would come out of it. Not for her at least. 

"Alice...come back inside." Negan repeats himself, losing his patience, already forming a plan B in case she wouldn't come in.  _ This is not fucking over, no fucking way.  _

"Thomas is waiting for me." She blurts out, closing her eyes and closing the door, her heart twisting inside but her mind calm and clear for once. It was the right thing to do. "Goodbye, Negan.

As the elevator slowly made it's way down, she couldn't help to think again. 

It was the right thing to do...right?! 

...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll have a jealousy fit from you know who and Alice gets into trouble with an client. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night, here we go! 
> 
> 🏃🏻♀️👀😈

"Wow…and to think I almost got the feeling you were ditching me tonight." Thomas smiles when he sees Alice quickly approaching their meeting spot. "Totally worth the wait though." He grabs her hand, spinning her around. "You look amazing."

"Thank you and, uh, sorry to keep you waiting but I had a…thing to work it out before coming." Alice takes a deep breath, having the whole ride to the place to cry and to fix her crying face, which didn't take much effort, she was a pretty crier. Her cheeks would get nicely blushed so did her nose and her eyes would get even more greener than usual. _Lucky me_. "But I'm here now. Shall we?"

"M'lady." Thomas leaned and offered his arm theatricality, which she gladly took, smiling at his silliness as they walked the short path to their restaurant of choice and Alice genuinely forgot about what happened just a few hours ago, sincerely having fun and enjoying their date.

Thomas had proven himself to be quite funny and easy to talk to. They shared common interests, such as books, movies, and music.

"So...let me get this straight... you're basically saying that if you could go back in time and change one thing, ONE thing only, you would change the ending of Game of Thrones?"

"YES!" Thomas banged his hand on the table, making Alice laugh even harder. "That's like, the single reason I'm getting shares on Tesla, so maybe, just maybe, we can get this shit fix."

"...wait...what does Elon Musk has to do with this?" She stopped laughing for a second and so did he but it took only 5 seconds of staring at each other's serious faces to get back to their laughing fit again. "All this creativity and money and no brains, WOW!"

"Shut up!" Thomas softly kicks her under the table, still laughing. "Since you're so freaking wise and smart, let's see your answer. If you could change one thing, ANYTHING, what would you do?"

"I…" Alice's smiling face slowly dropped to a melancholic expression and Thomas hated himself for asking, clearly noticing it was a sensitive subject. "Well…"

"You don't have to answer it, we can stick to the Elon Musk bit-"

"No, I...I wouldn't have accepted a champagne glass." _From a certain someone_.

"...oh... that's it?"

"Yeah, sorry, you're right. Your answer is so much better than mine." She bites her lips, clearing her throat. "Can we get dessert or?"

"No way." Thomas blurted out.

"Oh, why not? This chocolate mousse seems so yummy and-"

"No, shit, I meant...that's my uncle over there."

"What?" Alice finally looks up from the menu, noticing that Thomas wasn't speaking to her when he said "no way", her eyes going wide seeing him wave innocently and happily to someone behind her. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, I change my mind, I want to change everything._

"Thomas!" She felt a strong firm almost painful grip on her shoulder. The smell, the voice, the presence itself was more than enough so she wouldn't have to look up to see who it was. "What a nice goddamn surprise to see you and…Fallon's little friend here."

Alice finally looked up, slowly raising her eyes to catch a glimpse of him.

Negan.

Dressed impeccably, as usual. All in black, the only color on his look was a blinding shiny watch on his wrist that probably could pay the restaurant staff salary. For months even.

"Yeah, finally managed to get this one all to myself tonight." Thomas smiled proudly, reaching for her shivering hand on the table, stroking it softly. She noticed Negan followed his motion and smiled too but unlike Thomas, his smile failed to reach his eyes.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_

"Ain't that right, Ali?"

"Huh?" She snapped her eyes back to Thomas, busy panicking instead of listening to what they were saying.

"That I get you all to myself tonight?" He repeated, shyly this time.

"Oh, yes." Alice cleared her throat, sipping on a glass of water, blurting her next words before thinking. "I'm all yours."

That was a very poor choice of words. A big mistake.

Huge.

She felt the hand on her shoulder get tense and almost yelped at the pressure it was making it now. He was mad.  
No, not mad.  
He was pissed, raging, fuming, boiling, riled, **furious**.  
Alice could feel his masked anger sitting right there and she began to panic when Thomas, being the friendly (on the verge of clueless), easy-going guy he was, proceeded to initiate a conversation with his beloved uncle.

"Hm, I'll just...excuse me for a minute." Alice pushed her chair back, abruptly, standing, almost running into him, considering he was so close, invading her personal space. "I'll be right dead, shit, back! I meant back."

She grabbed her purse and stormed off to the bathroom, breathing heavily.

"It's a coincidence, that's all. It's just a coincidence." Alice tried to convince herself, walking around the bathroom, biting her nails. "You two broke up! That's it. We were never a thing in the first place. It's just a coincidence." She washed her hands, pulling her hair up and splashing some water on her neck, trying to push the heat caused by his touch away. "You're gonna go back there and you're gonna tell Thomas you're ready to leave." She said to herself, pointing to the mirror, immediately cringing after, closing her eyes and covering with her hands. "UGH, FUCK MY GODDAMN LIFE!"

"What did I tell you about cursing?" Alice snapped her eyes open only to find him. Him standing dangerously close behind her, his reflection on the mirror sending shivers down her spine.

"I…" She opens her mouth, almost beginning to explain herself. "I don't owe you a fucking explanation."

"Ex fucking cuse me?" He scoffed.

"You heard me." With now a regained courage she wasn't even aware she had in the first place, Alice dried her hands, doing her best to ignore him. Yeah, that will teach him a lesson.

But before she could exit the place, Negan grabs her from behind, lacing an arm around her waist, caging her in as his other hand went to her neck.

"LET GO OF ME!" She pleaded, staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"Having fun, huh?" He nipped the soft skin on her cheek, pulling her head to the side, biting on to her neck. "You're not gonna keep throwing yourself to that BOY! Not in front of me, not ever!"

"You're gonna go and grab now?!" Alice closed her eyes, breathing in, said position being too familiar as he often did her just like that. _Good times, fun hot stuff_. "I'll scream." She threatened. _I won't_.

"Oh, yeah?" Negan laughed, still kissing her, breathing in her scent. "Go on, go ahead and fucking scream then." He turned her around, holding her face, smiling at her reaction. "I'm fucking waiting."

Alice looked at his lips, her instincts and bodily instincts betraying her mind. _What is wrong with me?_

"See?! You can't resist me, and I can't resist you, you know that, bunny…" He leaned in, trying to kiss her but then she remembered why she was mad in the first place.

And who she was there with. _Thomas_!

"Stop that." She tried to push him away. "Thomas is right there!"

"So?" He scoffed. "You're fucking worried about breaking his poor childish heart?! Huh? What about me?!"

"And what about me?! Huh?!" Alice managed to escape his grasp, slapping his hand away. "You had your chance."

Negan smiled, biting his lips, he found it that anger, that resentment, more adorable than threatening. Also, more of a challenge than an obstacle.

"Fine." He ran his hands through his hair, combing it through, doing his best to calm himself. _Patience_. "Go."

Alice stood in place, breathing heavily, looking at him, slowly taking steps to the door.

"But you're not getting out of my head and neither am I getting out of yours…" Negan walked past her, opening the door and keeping it that way for her as she hesitantly squirmed her way past him. "Besides, I know where to find you." He grabbed her again, planting a heated kiss on her jaw, biting it after, leaning in and whispering on her ear, before leaving her hot and bothered and alone, once again. "Fucking remember that."

Alice pushed him away, storming back to the table, where Thomas waited with the chocolate mousse she wanted.

"Hey!" He smiled, standing from his seat to meet her. "I ordered your mousse." Thomas ran his fingers through her hair, which got a little messy after the meeting in the bathroom. "It's everything okay, babe?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why?" She asked, glancing behind his shoulder, only to see Negan calling a waiter and asking for an extra chair, pointing at their table. No fucking way he's doing this.

"Nothing." Thomas stroked her blushed cheeks, in the same spot his uncle kissed just a few seconds ago. "God, I really wanna kiss you right now." Alice's eyes snapped back to Thomas's, finding a softness in them that definitely lacked in Negan's.

"Then do it." She said, her eyes meeting with Negan's, who slowly approached the pair, a smug smile plastered on his face. "Do it now."

Thomas smiled and grabbed her face with both his hands, kissing her softly at first, caressing her skin at the same time. It was so different, she couldn't help to compare them.

When she opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of a bitter scowl behind Thomas, Negan's jaw clenched so tight she feared it might snap.

"Forget the mousse. Let's get out of here." She pleaded, putting on her jacket.

"I change my mind, you're indeed wiser and smarter." Thomas laughed and kissed her quickly again, waving for a waiter and paying for the dinner, winking at his uncle, waving a quick bye.

Negan merely nodded his head, his eyes fixed on the auburn hair girl who walked straight to the door, avoiding any other type of contact with him.

"So…" Thomas chuckled, grabbing his car key with the valley. "Ready for making memories I hope you won't regret?" He joked, tipping the man.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled but at this time, it was her smile that failed to reach her eyes as she watched through the car window Negan grabbing a whiskey cup from a tray, only to aggressively toss it on the ground later.

Alice flinched slightly, knowing she pushed his buttons, and eventually she would have to pay the price and begin to regret it right there, knowing it wouldn't be cheap.

_There's no turning back now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 
> 
> Let's just say that Negan has a plan B and if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, pretty much the whole alphabet. 
> 
> It only gets darker from here. Hope you guys liked this chapter and Thomas hehe 
> 
> See you soon, bunnies! Leave a comment if you can 
> 
> Byeee 💖✨💖


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy valentine day for those who celebrate it! 
> 
> Double chapter today cause why not? 🤷🏻♀️

"I hope you had fun tonight.” Thomas says as he pulls up to Alice’s building.”Cause I sure did.” He leans in, kissing her softly, stroking her face. Alice just smiles, her mind still focused on what had happened earlier in the restaurant bathroom. “See you tomorrow?”

“Yes, sure.” She kisses him back, in the hope of replacing her foggy thoughts with Thomas sweetness. Having sex with him was so much different than having sex with Negan. Thomas was caring, sweet, loving and it showed even in those intimate moments and at some point, she even managed to completely forget about Negan but as her orgasm that night, it didn’t last long. “I should get going, it’s getting late.”

“Sure, yeah, yeah I don’t want you getting in trouble.” Thomas chuckles and rushes to get the door, being the perfect gentleman as always. “M’lady.” Alice laughed at his recurrent habit and got her key, watching his car moving further away as she sighed deeply, struggling to open the old rusty gate.

“Fucking old piece of shit.” She mumbles under her breath, pushing the metal bars, until someone roughly pushes the gate and in a swift quick movement, the thing is finally open. “Oh, thanks-” Alice turns around to thank whoever helped her but her thankfulness is quickly replaced with surprise, anger, and a pinch of fear as she realizes who lend the helping hand. “Negan.”

“Did you had fun?” He asks her, his jaw clenched. “Did you had fun fucking that boy?”

“What are you doing here?” She questions, taking in his appearance. “You’re drunk. What’s the matter with you?”

“What’s the fucking the matter with YOU?!” Negan spits back, grabbing her arm and dragging her to his parked (hidden) in the shadow of the tree car. “You think I’m letting this shit slide right under my fucking nose?! No, ma’am. Not on my goddamn watch.”

“The hell is wrong with you?! Negan, you’re hurting me!” Alice pulls her arm back, stroking the sore skin, glancing behind her shoulder, she noticed a few lights began to lit up. _Uh oh_. “I think you should go. For your own sake.” She could tell he was hesitating. “Please, we can talk another time. Just...go.”

“Fine.” He raised his hands in defeat, walking over towards his car. “But you’re coming with me.” Before she can process his words, she feels a hand covering her mouth from behind, suffocating her in terror.

“MONTANA!” Celia screamed, shaking her daughter’s trembling shoulders. “WAKE UP!”

“WHAT?” She gasped, finally waking up from a literal nightmare, drenched in cold sweat. “Oh, shit, it wasn’t real.”

“I told you to stop reading those stupid horror books!” Her mother reprimands, opening the small window to her room. “Also, what time did you got here last night? And who dropped you off?” _Uh oh²._

“Hm, it’s my friend’s Fallon cousin, Thomas.” She smiles awkwardly. “He kinda took me on a date last night.”

“Montana, you know what I think about dating before finishing the school year.”

“Yeah, I know but we are not dating! It was just a date.” Celia’s face stills doesn’t change. “Come on, mom, life can’t only be work and school or just work in your case.”

“Don’t you try to change this on me, raposita.” Bingo! “I’m perfectly fine the way I am right now.”

“Single and ready to mingle?” She joked, earning a playful slap. “I’m joking, mom! I just think...you had a great love with dad until you haven’t...I don’t think it’s fair to you to just give up forever, you know?”

“And what do you know about love at the age of 17?” Celia laugh, getting up from the bed. “Come to the kitchen, I have an announcement to make.”

“...can’t you make it here?” Alice asks, trying to hide the sudden sadness in her voice. _I thought I did know about love...guess mom’s right._

“No. Now get up and straight to the shower or else you’re gonna be late for school.”

“Today’s Saturday...right?” She scans for her phone on her messy bed.

“No, it’s Friday.”

“Oh, shit!” Alice jumps from the bed, not feeling like missing another assignment or lowering her attendance even more.

“Great, now that Montana finally joined us.” Celia shoots daggers trough her eyes. “I can finally say what I’ve been dying to say.”

“...what is it?” Emilia asks, inpatient. “I missing my novela.” She coughs after, Alice rushing to get her a glass of water. “Thank you, sweetie.”

“See mom? Just say it. She’s missing her novela.” Alice leans in, hugging the woman from behind.

“I GOT THE JOB!” Celia blurts out. “I got the job at the office I interviewed the other day.”

“Oh my God, that’s amazing! Congratulation, mom!” The duo hugs each other lovingly. Thank God!

“I’ll be able to spend more time with you, mom! And Montana won’t have to take those crazy hours events anymore.”

“That’s great, dear!” Emilia celebrates too, so does Laura, who then proceeded to remind her of the time.  
The three talked and laughed the whole way to school, Celia planning to stop by the place to sign the missing paper and pay for two monthly payments.

“Which one of them is Thomas?” Celia asked when they walked into the building, to Alice’s horror.

“Mom, I swear to God if you try and talk to him I’ll literally set this place on fire.” She whispered, to which Celia laughed loudly.

“Tana banana!” Fallon’s indistinctive voice called out. “There you are, you whore!”

“Fallon!” She holds her friend’s shoulders to keep her from talking anymore shit. “This is my mom, Celia.”

“Oh, shit. Ops, hi, I’m Fallon, the rich pretty friend.”

“Hi Fallon…” Celia shakes her hand awkwardly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, I’m nice to meet.” She chuckles. “So...where you called on too?”

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently they’re calling the hot girls parents to school today.” Fallon points to the principal's office. "My dad's been in there for half an hour now."

"Your dad?!" Alice almost chokes, glancing at the door. "Oh, well...we need to go now so, hm, good luck Fallon, see you later."

"Why the rush, you still haven't introduced me to Thomas yet!" Celia laughs, clueless. "But ok, ok, you're right, I can't be late to my first day at work."

"Yes, you can't!" Alice pulls her towards the administration office, waiting outside, biting on her nails, sinking her face and hiding it on her hands, the anxiety building up.

"Hey, bitch. What's up?" Fallon approaches again.

"Fallon, now's not a really good time for-" Alice uncovers her face and immediately regrets it. _Of course, of fucking course._

"Something's wrong, Allison?" Negan asked, putting his hands inside his pockets.

"It's Alice." Fallon corrected him, rolling her eyes. "And nothing's wrong with her, she's probably just tired, right?!"

"Huh?"

"Thomas told me he took you out on a date last night." Fallon shrugs. "Anyways, tell me everything. How was it?"

"...it was nice." She clears her throat, diverting her eyes from his hazel daggers. "Thomas is great, I had fun."

"Yeah, I bet you did, your little slut." Fallon laughs, raising her hand for a high five, to which Alice had no choice but to take it. "Well, we can talk about the details later when Darth Vader isn't breathing down my neck."

"There really isn't much to tell." _Oh my God, Fallon won't you ever shut up?_ "But you're right, we shouldn't talk about this in front of your dad. It's...inappropriate."

"You don't seem to mind that before." Negan chuckled and Fallon's head snapped back. Alice nearly fainted.

"Wait, what?! What are you saying?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I ran into the loving birds last night, kid. He easily lied, dismissing his daughter's suspicions. "Too much PDA if you ask me."

"I knew it!" Fallon laughed, pointing her finger to Alice's color free face. "You look pale as a sheet, bitch. You okay?"

"Mr. Negan?" Celia's voice exclaims.

"Miss Martinez?!" Negan puts his hand on his chest, looking surprised.

"You two know each other?" Fallon asks, even more surprised, a small confusion wrinkle in her forehead.

"Oh, he's the man who so kindly hired for the job I interviewed for a few weeks ago." Alice's head begins to spin around, faster and faster. _This can't be happening._ "I told you about this morning, raposita."

"You did..." The girl's hands feel like ice cold, droplets of sweat forming on her forehead. This can't be happening.

"Ali, look, Tommy's here!" _This can't be fucking happening. What have I done to deserve this? Have I tossed rocks on the Cross in a past life?_ "Let's get him to meet the momma."

"Oh, I would love that. She said she had so much fun last night, I can't wait to meet him!"

"Oh, she said that now?" Negan smiled, knowing he had the upper hand. "My nephew is an adorable kid, let's bring him here."

Alice looks at Negan, an desperate expression plastered on her color free face.

"Tommy!" He called the smiling boy, waving after and suddenly she couldn't tame her racing heart and pounding thoughts anymore, it was too much and she couldn't take it, literally dropping like a potato bag on the floor.

She didn't know why but something in his next words and tone indicated he was gloating instead of reassuring her.  
"Gotcha.'" Was the last thing she heard Negan say before falling into the empty scaring darkness of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 I think we all wished to faint all over Negan's arms am I right?! 
> 
> Straight to next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the day (night). 
> 
> Thank you all for the nice comments! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this story so far.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." She felt his hot breath on her cheek. "Easy, easy, don't you rush now."

"What the fu-" Alice took a deep breath, taking in the place, looking at his proximity. "What are you doing here?"

"In the nurse's office or some shit like that. You passed out." Negan shrugged, leaning back on the chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "Haven't you eaten today?"

"I...I'm stressed! And with you on my back, I can hardly think." She spits, jumping off the bed, stumbling and falling on top of his lap.

"Now we're talking." He chuckled, placing his hand on the small of her back, keeping her in place. "Feel better?"

She couldn't bring herself to form a cohesive response on her head. It felt like she was stuck on a trance and Negan was the anchor. The only response she could bring herself to deliver (a clearly non cohesive one) was to lean in and kiss him.

To which he naughtily replied to, holding her face with both of his hands and kissing her back, hard.

"I fucking missed this taste." He said, pulling her hair back and attacking her neck with rough bites and kisses. "Come to the hotel tonight, I have to get to a meeting now-"

"Speaking of meeting." Alice's mind suddenly clears out and she pushes him away, getting up from his **tempting** lap. "Why did you hire my mom?"

"How could I possibly know she was your mother?!" Negan chuckled. Lying came easily to him by now. "She's Celia Martinez and you're Montana Cabrera! How could I possibly know that?!"

"That's her maiden name, she got divorced." Alice tried to put some sense into her head. _And my mom told me about that job interview a few weeks ago. Way before we broke up. He wouldn't have a reason to do that...would he?_ "You're just so full of coincidences aren't you?"

"Fine! You want me to fucking fire her?" He angrily asked, pinching his nose bridge. "I fucking fire her then!"

"NO!" She pleaded. "Just...we can't continue on with this."

"Why? I told you the truth. Would you rather if I kept leading you on like a dumb whore?!" Negan scoffed, lately realizing his harsh words. "Look, Alice, bunny. Come on, I want you. You want me. Stop with this silly little game."

"This isn't a game, Negan! Not to me at least. I thought I mattered to you as much as you mean to me." Alice took a deep breath. "But my mom's right. What can you possibly know about love when you're 17 right?!"

What can you possibly know about anything?

\-----------------------

"That's it, just be sexy, sexy and naughty!" Andy hypes the girls on the set posing for an lingerie ad, considering the photographer hired by the company was foreign and didn't speak a word in english. "Beautiful!"

"Hey, Andy. Where's mine outfit?" Alice asks, impatient and tired by now. "I've been waiting for hours, am I in the wrong set?"

"No, no. You're the last to shoot today. Go retouch the makeup." Andy checks his watch.

Alice takes a deep breath, going back to the chair, looking at the other girls, waiting for her turn. It was almost 7 and nothing about her turn coming so next thing she knows, she's napping on the chair.

"Alice! Wake up, honey. The photographer had an emergency. He went home."

"What?" She runs her hand on her mouth, scared of being all drooled on. "But what about-"

"Yeah, I know. Unfortunately there's no payment either, considering you didn't actually work today…" Andy says uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"But...fine."

"Also...hate to break to you but Alpha wants to see you."

"Oh God." She gasped, changing into her original clothes. "When?"

"Like, now. She's on the phone." He hands her the device, walking away. Great.

"Hello?" Alice whispers in the phone, her hand shivering.

"Oh, Ali, dear. I need to tell you something, it's really important."

"Sure." _Oh God, why am I getting a bad vibe out of this_?

"You're out of the Golden Book."

"WHAT?"

"For now."

It's not like it was something she loved to do but it was what brought her more money so far. Well, considering she only had only one client but she wasn't going back to doing with him. Or at least that's what she thought at first.

"But that's my main source of income, the editorials don't pay much and-"

"That's not my problem, bunny. I'm doing this for your own good, okay? A girl at another agency got pretty hurt, police got involved and you're still a minor, I can't take any chances."

"Irene, please. I told you about my grandma's apartment issue. Can't you help me this time?"

"Alice, don't insist. Why don't you ask Negan? I'm sure he's willing to help."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"...it's complicated." She bit on her nail, looking at Andy's waving arm. "Please, or at least give me more jobs. I spent the entire day here and didn't even got to shoot-"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. But consider swallowing up that pride of yours. It's for your own sake." And with that she hung up.

"FUCK!" Alice screamed in anger. Everything's going wrong!

"What's wrong, bunny?" Andy asked, turning off the set lights.

"Alpha got me out of the Golden Book." She sat down, covering her face. "Andy, I don't know what else to do, everything's going so... shitty!"

"Aw." He acted like he didn't know why or better, who really got her out the menu and felt guilty about it, experiencing in first hand the palpable despair and anxiety that emanated from her. "Look, I can help you but, BUT, you have to keep your mouth shut."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, cracking her knuckles.

"Sometimes at those events, a few businessmen hand me their cards for cheaper prices if you know what I mean." He raised his brows. "It don't pay much and 10% of what he gives you it's mine but it's better than nothing, don't you think?"

"Oh, Andy. You're a lifesaver." The girl hugged him tightly. If you had told her that she would feel thankful to a man who managed to find her another man for her to have sex with and make money out of it, she wouldn't have believe it. But time and words can change you in a short amount of time.

More than she would have would like to admit it.

**\----------------------------**  
**5 MINUTES EARLIER**

"So?" Alpha asked, putting the phone down as she pressed the speaker button and hung up the call.

"Maybe you should've stuck to acting." Negan smiled, toasting with Alpha and the said foreign photographer that left the shoot so quickly to attend to an "emergency". "Cheers to fucking business," They clicked their glasses, all of them with mischievous smiles plastered on their faces "Literally."

He had planned everything ahead with the bald headed woman to make sure Alice would run back to him as quickly as she needed the money to keep up with the payments of her grandmother's debt. _Someone else can buy me my fucking ass. She's mine._

Negan figured it was just a matter of time until she came back to his arms and lap and he would play the part of knight in shining armor perfectly as would be expected of him.

The only thing he failed to add to his nefarious equation was that Andy would go behind their backs and help out the troubled girl.

Or at least that's what he thought he was doing.

 **Helping**.

But again, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

Could it be different this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT: Daryl's coming next chapter 👀
> 
> And how wicked smart Negan is huh? Purely (hot) and wicked. 
> 
> Ugh. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Hope to see you all soon 
> 
> 💖


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yay 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one 😬

"Oh, and there's more!" Celia exclaimed, this conversation lasting for hours now. "He said that if I ever need a ride to get you at school, he's more than glad to do it!"

"That's amazing, mom." Alice smiled faintly, the guilt she felt was consuming her to her core. "I'm really glad and proud of you."

"Thank you, cariño!" Celia hugged her again before continuing the conversation with Emilia and Laura, who noticed Alice's strange behavior, following her to her small room.

"Montana?" The woman spoke in a soft but stern voice, taking her by surprise. "Can we talk?"

"...sure." She sat down on the bed, waiting. "What's up?"

"I've noticed you've been... different, lately."

"Different?"

"Yes." Laura glances at the door, checking if nobody's listening. "Hanging out with Fallon and Thomas…"

"Oh... Fallon's actually...well, nice isn't the word I was searching for but that will do and Thomas, hm, he's sweet and funny. Is there's something wrong?"

"No, it's just that... I know what happens on those big agencies and-"

"What do you mean?" _ALERT ALERT ALERT!_

"There's been cases of young girls tricked into prostitution. Girls like you. Young, beautiful, and...naive."

"Laura I-" _DANGER DANGER DANGER!_

"Look. All I'm saying is that you've helped your family a lot with the modeling gig and I know they're thrilled by it but if...if you're involved in this kind of mess, my advice is to quit and quit it now." Laura had a worried expression plastered on her face but Alice simply couldn't understand where this was coming from. "Easy money is addictive and you might get hurt."

"I know." She mumbled, defeated. "I know that those things happen. I'm not as helpless and naive as I look, ok? I know. But rest assured I'm not getting into any sort of trouble."

"I hope so. Cause I'm not a rat but I would hate to bring your mother or even worse, your grandma on this." That made Alice's blood boil, considering the woman didn't seem to care about her career or the consequences of it until now. And we all know how know it all and invincible teenagers think they are, only to regret it later. "They don't deserve this kind of pain and neither does you-"

"Thank you, Laura, for your unsolicited advice. I'll be sure to remember that. Now, I have an event to get to." She checks her phone, a text from Andy informing her that she had a gig at an event later on. "So...if you don't mind. I have bills I need to pay."

 _As if she's not late on her half of the rent_ , she secretly thought as she showered. Her thoughts once again drifting away and landing on a tall, handsome dark-haired man that simply couldn't leave her mind.

As he knew he would.

\-----------------------------------

"So here's how's this gonna go, you make sure your girl makes him feel like he owns the shit, you know what I mean? God knows he needs a fucking break from his stupid job." The man drunkenly screamed to Andy in the crowded bar. "And it's a surprise. I'll tell him later but make sure she makes him busy like a whore, you feel me?"

"Yes, Merle, sweetie, for the hundredth time, I do feel you." Andy rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Don't worry, I know just your brother's type."

"Yeah, yeah, and make sure she's hot, I don't want a half-ass bitch taking my money for no big deal at all-" He stops demanding and complaining when he notices the girl approaching dressed in deep red short dress, waving a hi to the woman next to him a continuing her work around carrying a big bucket full with ice and the tonight’s event sponsor’s champagne.

"Wait...who’s that?" He asks biting his lips suggestively, eyeing her as she walked around the place, handing the bottles and serving the guests. "Why didn't you tell me you had new pussy on the menu?!"

"Oh, that’s our new face, Alice.” Andy smiles at first but then she remembers Negan’s words, Alice was officially off-limits to any client of the Golden Book, anyone, but him. “But she’s not on the menu, unfortunately.”

“Why the hell not?” Merle asks, dumbfounded.

“Well…-” Andy struggled to find a good excuse.

“The girl.” He insisted. “I want her.”

\------------

“Great job, girls!” Andy clapped, reuniting all the models that were assigned to the event that night. Alice recognized Sherry and Amber amongst them, waving to the pair, yet, only Sherry waved back, Amber merely rolled her eyes. “Now go around and mingle, get the word out. Pop that champagne!”

Alice walked around, refilling glasses from time to time, and stood in one spot at some point, shifting her weight from a foot to another, taking a deep breath, tired by now. She glanced at the bottle on her hand and scrunched her nose, remembering the label from her first night with Negan, the memory alone sending a shiver down her spine, straight to her core, reaching between her legs in the end.

That was the effect he still managed to have her on so she chugged the bottle, not knowing if it was to suppress the memory or to make it vividly.

_Screw it._

“Alice, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Andy grabs the bottle from her, placing it on top of the table and pulling her to the side. “Are you sober?”

“What?! Yes, of course, it was just a sip.” _Chug_. “Why?”

“I have a job for you. That kind of job.”

“But now?” She asked, glancing around.

“It’s for one of the sponsor’s brother. It’s his birthday and he wants to surprise him with...well, you.”

“Oh...okay.” Suck it up, you need this money!

Andy asked her to wait for a bit, not tell anyone about it and he would text her the time and place, he would even wait for her in the car outside the hotel so she felt calmer after that but she still was anxious about it.

 _What if he’s an old creep? What if he smells bad?_ As she waited for Andy’s return, she couldn’t help but to sip on the bottle again...maybe she was trying to make Negan’s memory more vividly after all.

“Maybe you should slow down.” She heard someone say right next to her, her head snapping at the cloak by the dark booth. “That’s my brother shit and well...it’s shit.” Alice chuckles, putting the bottle down. Oh crap. “I’m Daryl.”

“Hi, Daryl.” She reaches out her hand, forgetting for a moment why she was there for, retreating right away and looking around “Oh, I’m sorry-”

“Hi Sorry, nice to meet you.” The man laughs and Alice genuinely joins him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

“Oh, thank you!” He just nods and continues to look like he was brooding, as if he did not belong there.

“Do you wanna sit down or something?” Daryl suddenly asks, knowing she was still looking at him. His voice was so raspy and guttural. It reminded her of someone else for a second but she did her best to shake it off. _Stop thinking about Negan, there’s no feelings for him_!

“Oh, yes, thank you.” She sits down, immediately kicking her shoes under the table, moaning in relief. “Those things were killing me, thanks.”

“You say thank you and I’m sorry a lot.” He sips on his cup and says nothing more, Alice couldn’t help to notice how good-looking he was, dark hair, blue eyes, and he did smell like heaven. “Have you noticed?”

“Hm, yeah, sorry-” She realizes it and they both laugh again. “But, uh, I’m not Sorry, my name’s Alice.”

“Better.” Daryl reaches his hand out, unable to not notice the pretty girl that sat by him, diverting his eyes to her feet hanging out the booth. “Why do females wear those things if it hurts that much?”

“Part of the job.” Alice shrugs, flexing her toes and remaining silent.

“You also don’t talk a lot.” He notes, fixing his blue eyes on hers and she felt uneasy around him, in a good way. _I like that_. “I’ll go and grab another of these shitty drinks. You want anything?” Alice just nodded a no, she had work to do soon and she preferred to be sober for it, so he got up and went to the bar, she followed his moves with hopeful eyes but she knew better than to expect for the better when it comes to her luck.

So she just sat there, staring at her sore toes until her phone rang, she almost declined the call but she knew better than that.

“Yes?”

“Alice.” Negan smiled on the phone, glad she took the bait, but the sound of chatter in the background quickly changed that. “Who the hell you are talking to?”

“No one.” She responded to it with a pinch of guilt. “What do you want?” Alice asked as she leaned over to put her shoes back on.

“You.” He simply replied.

“I’m working.” Alice scoffed, getting up from the booth.

“You don’t have to, come on, stop being so fucking stubborn, let’s go to the hotel.” He practically purred on the phone, causing her skin to show clear signs of goosebumps. “I fucking miss you.”

“No, you don’t.” She shook her head, trying to convince herself. “You don’t miss me the way I miss you. Don’t deny it.”  
Alice hung up with great struggle, it was like he had a magnet pulling her back towards him.

She did miss him and she knew he probably missed her, in his own way but his harsh words still hurt and if she could avoid getting even more hurt by him, she would.

Even if at the moment, there was nothing more she wished than going to that hotel with him.

 _You're still going to that hotel,_ she tried to make things easier for herself. _Just not with the one you wanted._

\--------------

"Ali, relax, it's just sex." Andy tried to calm her down. They were parked by the hotel she was already familiar with, which probably made things worse. _What if he sees me?_ "And Merle's brother is quite cutesy."

"Are you sure there's no way Irene will know?" She asked again, for God knows which time. "What if she fires me?"

"Girl, she will fire ME if she finds out about it so, whatever it happens, don't you turn me in ok?"

"Ok." _Whatever happens?_ "Will you wait for me here?"

"Yes, I got your back, girl." He rushed her out of the car. "Merle's waiting by the door, you'll be fine. Go!"

Alice took a deep breath and walked towards the place, the man she figured to be Merle was waiting for her, she tried to force a smile but it was no use.

"So, you're the Alice?"

"Hm, just Alice." She shrugs, avoiding his mischievous gaze.

"Okay then, just Alice, I might just get you to myself after this." He laced his arm around her, leading the way. "Are you free this week?"

"I-"

"Doesn't matter, we'll talk about that later. No go and do your fucking best, it's his freaking birthday." Merle slapped her ass out of the elevator, making her jump slightly.

 _Ew, if he's like his brother, I hate him already_.

She brushed her hair with her fingers and with a shivering hand, knocked on the door. _Oh God, what if he's like, 15 and I'm his first_? It was open so she walked in slowly into the room. Only to find it empty.

"What the fuck?" Alice muttered, checking inside the bathroom, still empty. She sat by the bed and got her phone, texting Andy about it but he told her to wait, apparently Merle had planned this as a surprise so he didn't know he would return to find that kind of birthday present inside his room. _Great, what if he freaks out?_

Andy told her to take off her dress and wait on the bed so she did wait, for about two minutes until the door was open again, slowly as if the person wasn't certain about it. She sat up straight and waited for the man's reaction, her eyes going wide the surprise.

At least it was a pleasant one. For her, that's for sure.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm in the wrong room." He said as he held a bucket full of ice, looking confused, walking towards the door.

"No, hm, Merle sent me." She smiled, her face burning with embarrassment. "Happy birthday."

"Fucking Merle." Daryl cursed, immediately realizing what his brother had planned for him, he caught a glimpse of her face, she seemed disappointed at his response. “Shit, sorry, it’s nothing personal.”

“You say sorry a lot, have you noticed?” Alice joked, kicking her shoes off. “It’s okay, he already paid for it so...we don’t have to do anything...if you don’t want to.” One part of her hoped he did, but she wouldn’t admit that to herself.

“No it’s just...fucking Merle keeps sticking his nose where he doesn’t belong to.” He sighed and she couldn’t help to notice how different his accent was from everyone else she had met in this town so far. “I didn’t know you were a…”

“Like you said earlier, I don’t talk much.” She bit her lip, feeling his eyes all over her body. “Why were you alone in this room?” Alice asked, frowning. “It’s your birthday, shouldn’t you be celebrating outside? Partying?”

“Not my type.” He shrugged, clearing his throat.

“And what is your type then?” Alice chuckled, watching him opening the liquor bottle he had brought.

“Quiet girls.” Daryl smirked, watching her cheeks turning to a soft red. _Hell, why not?_

He walked over to the bed where she sat awkwardly by now and leaned in, kissing her lips slowly. Was he allowed to kiss on the lips? He didn’t know, it was his first time with a prostitute.

“Is this okay?” He asked, laying her down, his lips still glued on hers. Alice nodded before putting her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Good."

"Should I sing Happy Birthday to you?" She giggled, straddling him, unbuttoning his shirt as his hands stroked her hips, trying to get some friction, some relief on his hardening dick. He looked at her flushed face with a stern expression, flipping her over, standing on his knees between her legs, his hand on her belly keeping her in place.

"Don't you fucking dare." Daryl threatened, tossing his shirt to the side, focusing on the trembling girl beneath him, finally enjoying his birthday gift for the night.

And to Alice's surprise, she was enjoying being his gift too.

Could she finally get over Negan with a new interesting client? Or was it just a matter of time before she ran back to his arms?

Either way, she was getting used to this and she didn't even realize it. That was the danger of it.

Negan's right, easy money is addictive.

And it's dangerous too.

As she'll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...sooooo next chapter Alice has a new client and things go terribly wrong. 
> 
> Both Negan and Daryl will come to rescue. I guess we all know how peaceful that will be right?! lol 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope to update soon. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, idea or a plot request. My mind's been kinda full these past few days and I could really use some help :) 
> 
> ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, this is a hard chapter for Alice, considering she reaps the consequences of her actions. 
> 
> Possible TW for some so thread carefully.

“So how are things going?” Thomas asks Fallon over their lunch break. “How’s living under uncle’s rules?” He jokes, noticing the annoyance splattered across his cousin’s face. “That bad?”

“I don’t fucking get him, Tom. One day he’s in the best mood ever, so good that he took me to Tiffany’s and all that, and next thing I know, he’s walking around as if he’s permanently stepped on a Lego or something.”

“Well, to be fair, he does has a lot on his plate or so I heard and it’s not like your doing great in class.” He shrugs, knowing them both could be as hard-headed if needed. “Maybe you should get him a girlfriend or something and he won’t have the time to pick on you.” Fallon scoffs, rolling her eyes. “I mean it, cus! Look at me!”

“What about you, you dumbass?” She grabs her phone, ignoring him. “Still on that whole Alice thing?”

“What do you mean still? We’re a thing.”

“Yeah, right! If you two are a thing, why I never see her around?”

“She’s busy.” 

“God, what is it about her that makes you go so freaking blind?!” She rages, aiming her boiled-up anger and parental issues on her cousin who had absolutely nothing to do with it. “Maybe I should get her to date my dad and who knows, he would become as docile as you are now!”

“You know, if I were someone else, I would’ve probably spat on your caked face by now.” Thomas puts on his sunglasses, infected by her rant, considering he just had met Alice last night and they did have fun and a few things more. “But unlike you, I’m in a good mood. Maybe you should try it sometime, cousin. The permanent bitch face is not a good look on you.” He ruffled her hair before leaving her alone, walking towards the girl who just got to the cafeteria, looking anxious as she hung up the phone call she was stuck in.

“Hey, babe.” Thomas leans in, kissing her lips. “You look stressed.” He notices her knuckles turning white as she squeezes her phone tight in her hand. “It’s everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah it’s just that I’ve got cast to a job and I’m kinda nervous about it.” She smiles, reassuring herself that everything would work out.  _ He’s friend’s with Merle or so Andy says and Daryl was more than a pleasant surprise so...I’ll be fine _ . “But enough about me. What’s on your agenda?” Alice asks, diverting the subject, something she was getting quite good at. “I had fun last night.”

“So did I but you already knew that.” He smiles and she feels a wave of guilt washing over her.  _ He’s such a nice boy, but we’re not dating and even if we were...this is my job now?...right?  _ “But here’s the deal, babe. I have a thing I need to do with my parents this weekend.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I’ll be gone for a few days but I promise I’ll make up to you when I get back.”

“Tommy, please, you don’t have to.” Alice feels the wave of guilt getting mixed up with a flooding of relief and she can’t help to feel like a liar and a cheater but the bills need to get paid and so did her debt with Irene, especially now she was getting less and less job and in consequence, less and less money and Emilia’s health was her priority right now. “Bring me a keychain or something and I’m good to go.” She jokes as he escorts her to class, Fallon quickly following the two.

“Hey, I need to talk with you, bitch.” Fallon says as she pushes Thomas away, walking into class. 

“And I need you to stop calling me bitch, bitch.” She laughs, sitting down. “What is it?”

“Remember the other day when my dad came to school and you fainted?”

“...that’s not the correct order of those events but yeah, what about it?”

“So, the reason they called him is because I’m failing, well, pretty much everything.”

“And?”

“And I was wondering if we could be studies buddies.” Fallon smiles mischievous and that immediately makes her remember Negan. “You can come over and help me out-”

“No, no I can’t.”  _ I’m not going to that layer _ . “Come on, Fallon, why don’t you hire someone that can actually help you?! I’m not that good!” The History teacher passes between the two, handing out their test results.

“Good job, Montana!” The woman puts on the sheet of paper with a big bright A+ on it and Fallon raises her brows.

_ Oh, great. _

“Oh, I’ve cheated on this.” Alice whispers, lying as she stuffs the test inside her bag.

“Yeah, right. Look, I thought we were friends!”

“Are we?”

“Please?! My dad’s been in the worst mood ever and can’t stop picking on me! Please? I need help.”

“What’s wrong with him?” She goes soft, blaming herself, truly missing and caring about him.  _ Maybe I should help her _ . “He seemed fine the other day.”

“He’s a great actor, Tana. Come on, you kinda owe me, considering your agency hasn’t called me yet.”

“FINE!”  _ And I hope they never do. For hers and my own sake _ . “When do you need me to help you out?”

“Tomorrow actually, regarding that we have another test coming.” Fallon claps, excited. “And how do you manage to keep your grades while working?”

“That concept might be new for you but poor people have done it for ages now. It’s called not having a choice.”

“Well, that sucks.” She pouts. “But anyway, see you tomorrow.” Fallon smiles, later realizing she’s late for her own class. “Oh, shit, I’ve got to go. See ya, wouldn’t wanna be ya.” 

_ Considering my current situation...yeah, I bet you wouldn’t.  _

\-----------------------

"You got everything you need?" Andy asks, pulling up to the hotel. 

"Yes... what's his name again?" Alice asks, sipping on a bottle of water. 

"Brian, Philip Blake something, I'm not really sure," Andy says it bluntly. "What?" 

"You don't even know his real name?" She asks, feeling something stirring on her stomach. 

"He doesn't know yours either." He shrugs. "He's Merle's friend, relax. You had fun with his brother didn't you?" 

"I did but-" 

"So? He's paying just as much, more even." Andy showed her the texts he exchanged with the client. "I know he's not paying as much as Negan but-" 

"Ugh, why did you have to bring him up?" Alice bites her lips, looking up. The last floor, where the room they used to meet was located, had the light on and she missed him for a second. Well, a minute if not more. "Forget it." 

"Sorry, I didn't know it was still a sensitive subject."

"I miss him." She admitted. "I know I shouldn't but I do." 

"Aw...why don't you swallow up that pride of yours and go back to him?" 

"Because I know I'll never be something more to him than just an object he can buy." 

"...so? He's hot, he's rich. What more could you ask for?" 

"There's nothing wrong with being romantic, Andy." Alice rolls her eyes, annoyed by his response.  _ I need better friends.  _ "He told me there's nothing more for us than...well, whatever we had but I truly care for him. I have real feelings for him but I know he doesn't."

Andy sighs, not knowing what to say. If it was up to him, he would have no problem being used by Negan. 

"Whatever. Call me when you're done and I'll come by to pick you up." 

Alice takes a deep breath, checking herself on the mirror one last time before walking towards the front desk where the receptionist probably already knew what she was and what she was there for, she almost presses the button for the last floor where Negan usually stay on, that was how much she missed him but she was there for somebody else. 

Unfortunately.

She knocks on the door, picking on her cuticles, feeling weirdly more anxious than usual, a bad feeling on her stomach but she does the best to shake it off. 

_ The bills need to get paid. Suck it up.  _

"Hi." Alice forces herself to give him a nice smile but she simply can't. "I'm Alice."

"You're late." Complains the brown-haired man in his late forties. "Come in." He opens up the door, leading her inside his room. 

"I'm sorry." She whispers, looking around the room, a silver tray with a powdery withe line made her eyes go wide.  _ He's probably high, oh God. _ "Can I get a glass of water?" 

"What's the magic word?" He chuckles, crossing his arms, scanning her body. 

"Please?" 

"Please, sir." 

"Can I get a glass of water, please sir?" Alice clears her throat, picking on her cuticles still.  _ That's different, I don't like it.  _

"Sure." The man suddenly smiles, pouring her a glass of water and handing her the cup. "I'm Philip." 

"Nice to meet you, Philip." 

"I want you to call me Governor or sir. Don't ever use my name." He grabbed the cup from her hand, spilling some water on her clothes. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes, sir." She nodded. 

"Take off your clothes." He demanded. " **Now** ." The man ordered when he noticed her hesitation. 

Alice unzipped her dress, trembling slightly.  _ Maybe he's into those roleplay stuff.  _

"Great. Now turn around and let it drop slowly." She did as she was told, gulping at his predatory gaze. "That's it. Stand still." Alice heard him approach her, grabbing a handful of her hair and painfully turning her head to the side, to which she yelped in pain as he sniffed her neck like a dog, she never felt as dirty as she did now. He was treating her like a piece of meat he had to inspect before actually eating it. "Open your legs." 

Before she could do as he told her to, Philip was faster and cupped her sex, invading it with his long finger without lubrication. Alice got desperate and tried to pull his hand away, feeling the tears pricking up around the corners of her eyes. 

"You smell that?" He brought his hand to his nose, sniffing it. "That's the smell of a whore." He turns her around and pushes her to the bad, unblocking his belt, now sliding his hand to his own sex, stroking it agonizingly slowly. "Smell this." Once again he grabs her hair and forces her face to his hand. "That's the smell of a real man, you fucking whore." 

"Let go of me." Alice pleaded, trying to pull his hand away from her hair but a harsh slap across her face made her get quiet, his face was red and she didn't know if he simply was heated or if he was actually angry. It didn't matter, she was scared of him nonetheless. "I don't want to do this anymore, I wanna go home." 

"Too fucking bad, I already paid for it." Philip chuckled, dragging her by the hair and pushing her to the ground while he sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me, does your father know his daughter is a whore?" 

She looked down, embarrassed, the tears now rolling down her face, genuinely thinking about her father's reaction if he knew it. 

"Answer me!" He slapped her again, his dick hard as a rock. He had a humiliation kink and had no plan in keeping it low. Merle had told him about her and how inexperienced she was so he was more than interested to be her first experience with it. But unlike most decent people, he made no effort to talk about it first or check if she was even down for this particular kink of his. "Does he?"

Too late for it now. 

"No," Alice whispers, not looking at him. "He doesn't know." 

"If you were my daughter I would fucking kill you, do you hear me?" Philip pulls her hair again, forcing her to his lap, making her look up, his heart beating so fast that the veins around his forehead were prominent and hard as it could get. "Ugh, you're bleeding." 

She brought her hand to her lip and hissed at the touch. He had broken the skin with his hard slaps and she got scared of him even more. 

"Go wash up your face." He pushes her away, disgusted. "I don't want your whorish blood all over me." 

Alice crawls away from him, burning her knees and hands on the carpet as she rushes towards the bathroom, locking herself inside.

Desperation hitting when she noticed her phone wasn't there. 

_ I should've listened to Negan. He was right. I'm so fucking stupid, he was just trying to keep me safe from situations like this one _ . 

She cries as she cleans the blood from her lips, flinching at a loud thud just across the bathroom door, followed by complete silence. 

"Hello?" Alice opens the door slightly, creeping on the small opening, covering her mouth at the sight. 

Philip was unconscious on the ground, his hand clutching his chest. 

"Philip?" She opens the door, shaking him, getting no response from the man. "Wake up!"  _ Is he dead _ ? "Wake up!" Alice slaps his face, harder than she normally would but still, no response. 

She rushes to get dressed, trembling and fighting with the zipper, calling the front desk, struggling to press the right buttons. Not a minute later the manager knocks on the door. 

"Please, I don't know what happened, I went to the bathroom and when I came out he was laying there!" Alice pulls the man's arm, breathing heavily, the room spinning around her. "I think he had a heart attack." 

"Mr. Blake?" The manager calls, slapping softly the unconscious man's face. "Mr. Blake?" 

"Can you help him?" She grabbed her bag, ready to get out. 

"He's dead." He announces after looking for a pulse. "I need to call the ambulance and the police." 

"Wait, what?" Alice gets even more desperate. "The police?"  _ FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! _

"It's the hotel policy, we have to inform every time a guest passes under unknown circumstances." 

"But I don't know anything, please!" Alice cries. Negan's words of warning repeating over and over and over..."Please, I'm technically a minor, if my parents hear about this-"

She just stands there, shivering, pale, on the verge of a panic attack. She just looks at him then at the door and he seems to catch the drift.

"There's cameras everywhere, kid. I'm sorry, but I can't let you leave." He dials a number, calling security in case she tried to run as she seemed she was going to, even though if you actually looked closely, you could tell she was about to puke at any moment. "You've made your bed, kid...now lie in it."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl, you're fucked u_u
> 
> Next chapter Alice meets both Negan and Daryl under extreme circumstances while she faces the consequences.
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, I missed Negan but I was saving his appearance for the next chapter hehe
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> See you dolls soon


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we gooo!
> 
> Also, where I live, prostitution isn't illegal so...let's stick with that. 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Enjoy this chapter, we'll get some clarification hehe

“Wait here.” Said a policeman to a shivering pale Alice, who had no choice other than to follow them to the police station to give her statement, even though she begged several times for they simply let her go. “Boss’s will hear anytime now.”

She just nodded, trying to slow her breathing, thinking about how her family wouldn’t forgive her if they knew.

 _If? When is the right word now, right?_ Alice grabbed her phone and desperately tried to reach Andy but he didn’t pick up her calls and texts. _You’re on your own now._

“You’re up.” The man grabbed her arm and led her to a room where a man with dark hair and blue eyes sat on a desk, reading some papers.

“Are you okay?” He asked when she sat by the chair, taking in her appearance. The teary eyes, the busted lip, and the palpable despair that lingered in the air.

“What?” She asked, her heartbeat pounding in her ears.

“Are you okay?” He repeated himself. “Do you need medical assistance?”

“No...I’m fine.” Alice gulped, cracking her knuckles nervously. “Please, I just want to go home, I didn’t do anything-”

“Sorry, Rick, I’m late.” Suddenly the door cracks open and the room seems to freeze in time as they stared at each other in utter disbelief.

This simply couldn’t be happening.

“Daryl, come on in.” Rick gave him enough room for him to seat by his side but the man by the door simply didn’t move, he was in shock. “I was just getting started with Miss Cabrera.”

Daryl’s face lost all its color for a second while Alice’s gained a new shade of red.

“So, Miss Cabrera, I’m Rick Grimes and this is our newest addition to the squad, Detective Daryl Dixon, he just has been transferred here after solving all his cases in his previous station.”

Alice’s mouth trembled for a bit and she could tell that Daryl was nervous himself considering how his Adam’s Apple moved.

He cleared his throat and reached out his hand. They knew they had to play along, what other choice did they have?

“...nice to meet you, Detective.”

\------------------------------------------

“Who’s this?” Negan barked at the phone after the device rang for the 5th time in a row as he tried to relax in his hotel bathtub after a long shitty day at work.

“Mr. Black?”

“Yeah, now who the fuck are you?”

“This is Andy, sir, I work with Irene.” He seemed to be whispering on the phone. “Is this a bad time?”

“Clearly, what the hell do you want?” Negan asked trying to remember Andy’s face, sipping on his beer bottle.

“I need your help.” He was on the verge of saying no when Andy used his magic words. “Actually, Alice needs your help.”

Negan frowned, surprised, slightly worried, and instantly and most definitely interested.

“Tell me what the fuck happened and where is she.” He demands as he lifts himself from the tub in all his wet glory. “ **Now**.”

\---------------------------------------------

“How did you met Philip Blake?” Rick asked. “How long have you been into prostitution?”

“I…” Alice pondered on what to say and how much to share. Prostitution wasn’t illegal where she lived but considering she was still 17, turning 18 in less of a month, they had to look up if she wasn’t immersed into a minor’s prostitution scam (she was). “...I’ve met him in an event. He gave me his card.”

“No one linked you to him?” Rick insisted, taking notes. “There were other clients before him?”

Daryl looked at her and she looked at him before quickly looking away.

“No. He was the first and the last.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I needed money and it seemed an easy way to get it. I didn’t know he would have a heart attack!” She cried, knowing they would definitely call her parents soon. “But that was the last time!”

Rick looked at her then at Daryl and sighed.

“I’m sorry but I have to call your parents.” Alice’s eye went wide and she nearly jumped at the table, reaching his phone but Daryl was faster.

“I think is better to have this conversation face to face, Rick.” He looked at her. “I’ll drive her home and talk with them.”

Rick frowned but knowing Daryl was great at his work and probably dealt with other similar situations such as this, he agreed and went to fill in the needed paperwork, leaving the pair stuck in the most uncomfortable silence they’ve experienced so far.

“...so…” Alice was the first to break the quietness.

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?” He asked, emotions mixed between relief and anger.

“Why didn’t you?” She shot back, crossing her arms.

“I didn’t know.”

“Merle did.” Alice admitted. “And he didn’t mind so…look, I don’t want to cause any more problems than I already have, I just want to go home and forget all this ever happened.”

“Fine, but I still need to talk with your parents…” Daryl checked her address and noticed her panic.

“I cleared your brother.” She looked down, avoiding his gaze. “The **least** you could do, is do the same for me.”

Before Daryl could respond, the door was abruptly opened making the pair flinch as Rick walked into the room with a man in an expensive-looking suit faced her, his mustache creating a big contrast between the fancy clothing.

“Miss Cabrera say nothing more, let’s go.”

“Who the hell are you?” Daryl asked lifting from his seat, standing between her and the man, crossing his arms.

“I’m Simon Ogg, her family’s attorney.” He handed him his business card and a power of attorney letter miraculously "signed" by both of her parents. “They’re both very displeased on how you handled the situation without their presence as is required by law.”

Alice scoffed, knowing damn well that he simply couldn’t be who he claimed to be. No way in hell her family could afford this.

“She’s free to go, Dixon.” Rick sighed, his superior got the call from Simon and the next thing they knew, the man appeared out of thin air to carry on with the situation.

“You people should be ashamed of putting a young lady such as her through this.” He approached her, reaching out his gold rings adorned hand. “We’ll be in touch, rest assure she won’t commit this unfortunate mistake again.”

Alice breathed heavily as she took his hand, glancing at Daryl one last time before following the man to the exit door considering he still held her hand.

Daryl watched the whole situation unfold between suspicious eyes, his instincts alerting him that something didn’t add up but at the same time, he had to think about his own brother.

At least for now, he would let sleeping dogs lie but he knew that this was far from being over. Both for him as for Alice, who had no choice but to grasp tightly at the chance of walking out from this without her family knowing what she had done.

But not all that glitters is gold as she bitterly realized once before and soon would again, after all, money talks.

Especially if said money came from danger itself.

\----------------------------

Simon led her to a parking lot and waved at a car parked at a decent distance and handing her his card, she looked back trying to see but not only it was as dark as it could get, the car windows were tinted.

“Who’s that?-” She asked but his fingers snapping at her face made her regain focus.

“Try to keep yourself clear for a while, they might keep an eye out for you so don’t do anything stupid, sweetheart.”

“I won’t.” Alice nodded, instantly hugging the man, tears rolling down her cheek. “Thank you! Thank you!”

“Easy...don’t start something you can finish.” Simon chuckled, pushing her away from him softly. “Besides, I’m not the only one you should be thanking.” He winked before waving again and walking towards another parked car and driving off as the car parked started its engine and slowly moved towards her who held herself, trying to keep some warmth to her underdressed figure.

She turned around to face the vehicle but the flashing lights were so bright that she had to cover her eyes trying to get a glimpse of the driver who opened the door and let the lights on.

“Well well well…” Said that familiar voice, standing between the car in a smug stance. “Aren’t you going to thank me?” Negan asked, his voice with a touch of sarcasm.

“It was you…” Alice breathed out, relieved. With all that was happening and the fear and anxiety she felt, the idea of Negan coming to her rescue after how she treated him simply made no sense in her confused head.

So she did exactly what she has been dying to do so for a while but her pride kept her from doing so.

She ran back to his arms, hugging tightly at his waist, stuffing her face on his chest, breathing his signature scent as she begged for his forgiveness and thanked him at the same time.

Alice felt safe on his embrace, his hand stroking her hair as her tears stained his shirt, trying to soothe her the best way he could.

“Shh, it’s okay. Daddy’s here.” He whispered, running his finger on her hair. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I’m sorry, Negan. You were right this whole time, some people just want to hurt us, and for what?” Alice cried, looking up at his face, his jaw clenching when he caught the sight of her busted lip. “Can you forgive me?”

“It's just water under the bridge, doll.” He leaned in, kissing her forehead. “Let’s start this over. No lies, okay?”  
“Okay.” She hugged him again, dismissing all the second thoughts she once had about him as he drove her home, making plans for a real date later on the week.

“Now you go inside, take a bath and go to bed.” Negan commanded. “You need to rest, doll. We’ll talk tomorrow, alright?”

Alice nodded before leaning in to kiss him one last time, thanking him again.

“Thank you, I don’t know where would I be without you, Negan.” She smiled and left the car, running up the stairs considering the late hours.

Negan watched her from the car and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the call he was dreading to make, leaving on speaker now that she was gone.

He dialed the number and waited, not three rings later the man picked up, his voice alert.

“Look, I can explain-”

“Merle...when you said you knew a guy for the job...didn’t cross your fucking mind to pick one that wasn’t a fucking sadist cokehead with heart issues?”

“Wait, hang on, you said you wanted to scare her off from this whoring shit, who better than Phil?” Merle defended himself, he and Negan went way back. “You specifically said to give her a hard frightening not ever coming back to this shit time-”

“I specifically told you he had to scare her off and not fuck, touch, and especially, NOT slap the living shit out of her. She has a busted lip.”

“A BUSTED LIP? WOW, BOO FUCKING HOO!” Merle cursed at the phone. “Well, she has a busted lip and I have a dead friend so I think this makes things even, don’t you agree?

“Boo fucking hoo, may he rest in peace.” Negan chuckled, running a hand through his perfect hair. “At least he filled his part of the deal.”

The call went quiet for a few seconds as the two tried to regain the needed posture.

“But it worked, didn’t?” Merle asked, curious after all, to which Negan smirked victoriously. “Did you got her back?”

“Yeah, I got her back. Poor bunny, ran back straight to my arms…” His eyes glistening focused on the picture of Alice that Merle had taken at the club.“...exactly as fucking planned.”

As said before, Negan had a plan B, and if that one didn’t work, a plan C and so it goes the alphabet.

Considering each plan of his was darker and more twisted than the other, Alice should consider herself somewhat lucky that she only reached letter C...for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya'll it would only get darker 👀
> 
> Hope you guys liked this chapter, let me know if there's anything specific you want in this fic, I'm just rambling as it goes lol 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> See ya


End file.
